Shattered
by scorpiowarrior
Summary: what happens when two best friends fall in love with the same woman? KakaKura/Asukure
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_my name is Kurenai Yuhi, and this is my story….. my life…… my memory……… my happiness ………. my pain, they say that love is the strength, the power that help us to carry on, and that's true in some way, but for me…… love can destroy something very special, something even more stronger than love……. friendship, friendship can easily become love, but once love is destroyed, it cannot return to become friendship…..well at least I thought like that in the beginning, love is blind….but friendship closes it's eyes, now I know that true friendship never falls apart, love may come and go, but true friendship lasts forever…."_

It was the beginning of a new beautiful day, the sky was perfectly blue with no cloud on it, the sun rays falling on the leaves making them seen in different colors, the birds flying everywhere, singing happily with each sun rise every day, the water running through the river reflecting the sunrays in every direction, and three old good friends standing on the bridge, watching the water flowing from beneath them, Kurenai watching her reflection in the river, making sure that everything is on its place, Kakashi reading his book, flipping the pages scanning each line carefully, and Asuma holding a cigarette between his fingers, making circles of smoke with each exhale into the blue sky

-"it's a nice day, don't you think?!" said Asuma looking at the sky

-"yeah, it is! but you should stop smoking Asuma, because it's ruining everything" replied Kurenai looking away from the river then at Kakashi "am I right Kakashi?"

-"more or less" muttered Kakashi flipping the pages of his favorite book

-"when you're talking to someone you should look at them" replied Kurenai crossing her arms

-"hai, hai" muttered Kakashi not looking away from his book

-"he's never going to change" chuckled Asuma

-"look who's talking?!" replied Kakashi closing his book

-"why I'm stuck with you two!? Let's go, or Tsunade-sama will scold us again for being late" said Kurenai

-"don't look at me, it's Kakashi's fault" replied Asuma

-"my fault, and who was having a long nap last time?" replied Kakashi

-"it's your two fault, now let's go" said Kurenai annoyed and the three of them made their way to hokage's office.

After they finished the mission, they returned back to Konoha, and went to the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, it was an early evening back then, and as usual Asuma were broke because of his student Choji, so Kakashi paid for the meal this time, after that Kurenai invited them to her place to watch a movie, the three of them always did something together after the mission, but this day, Kurenai and Asuma planned something special, they were friends for many years, but they still didn't see Kakashi's face, they looked at Kakashi than at each other smirking, Kakashi felt that something was going on, he eyed them carefully with suspicion trying to figure out what they were up to

-"make yourselves at home" said Kurenai as they entered her house

-"let's watch some soccer" said Asuma grabbing the remote as he sat on the couch with Kakashi sitting in the armchair next to the couch

-"what'll you two drink?" asked Kurenai

-"a cold beer will be great" answered Asuma not taking his gaze away from the tv

-"I meant tea or coffee Asuma" muttered Kurenai

-"don't trouble yourself Kurenai " replied Kakashi

-"it's not a trouble Kakashi" she replied with a smile then looked back at Asuma "why you can't be like him?"

-"I can't be like him, couz I'm allergic to dogs" replied Asuma

-"ha ha ha, very original Asuma, now what you'll drink?"

-"GOAL!!!" yelled in excitement both Asuma and Kakashi when their team finally scored one goal

-"bunch of idiots" muttered

-"heh, did you say something?" asked Kakashi

-"I'll make some tea" replied Kurenai as she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea, she took out a cake that she bought in the morning, three plates, and three cups filling them with hot tea, and placed them on the kitchen table "the tea is ready guys!!!" she yelled from the kitchen, the three of them sat beside the table, Kurenai and Asuma stared at Kakashi who was about to take off his mask, it was funny that they were so many times together at Ichiraku's ramen restaurant but actually never have seen his face

-"what?" asked Kakashi

-"eh…nothing…I just want to hear your opinion about the cake, I made it myself" replied Kurenai

-"I thought you can't cook" commented Asuma looking at Kurenai

-"eh…well you see this is my first cake I have ever made" replied Kurenai as she kicked Asuma's ankle under the table

-"ouch!" mumbled Asuma

-"…are you two up to something?" questioned Kakashi looking at them with suspicious

-"……what are you talking about, up to something, like what?" chuckled Asuma rubbing his head

-"I don't know, you didn't put anything strange in this cake did you?" asked Kakashi

-"you hurt my feelings Kakashi, I putted all my heart in making this cake" answered Kurenai

-"I'll taste it first" said Asuma as he took a bite from the cake "it's delicious!!"

-"that's your opinion, and how about yours Kakashi?" asked Kurenai

Kakashi looked at Kurenai than at Asuma "ok" he replied putting his hand on his mask, Kurenai and Asuma were watching him carefully while their hearts begun to pump faster as Kakashi started to lowering his mask down until his face was completely revealed, Kurenai's and Asuma's jaws dropped at the site of his face

-"oh my god! You're so HANDSOME!!!!!!" said Kurenai

-"not bad, I thought that you maybe have some awful scar on your face or something like that" added Asuma

-"you didn't make this cake did you?" Kakashi asked in a lazy tone as his cheeks went slightly red

-"you know that I can't cook at all" replied Kurenai not looking away from Kakashi

-"can you two stop staring at me, your tea is getting cold" muttered Kakashi

-"hai, hai" replied both Asuma and Kurenai chucking, after they finished, Kakashi thought that there's no point in hiding his face in front of them anymore, and beside Kurenai didn't let him put his mask back on, the three of them sat on the couch with Kurenai in the middle, they watched a comedy together, and then it was time to leave

-"well, I'll be going now, goodnight" said Asuma as he stood up and made his way to the door, with Kurenai right after him

-"goodnight Asuma, see ya tomorrow" replied Kurenai, Auma smiled at her and kissed her cheek before he left

-"I'll be going too" said Kakashi in a lazy tone "thanks for the cake" he added with a smile

Kurenai looked at him realizing that he has a beautiful smile, she smiled back and spoke "next time I'm really going to cook one by myself"

-"I doubt it"

-"why?!"

-"you have no talent in cooking"

-"I'm sure that it's better than yours"

-"maybe"

-"you'll see, I'm going to learn how to cook, and you'll have to apologize to me"

-"good luck then" he chuckled "well goodnight" he said as he kissed her cheek before he put his mask back on and left, Kurenai was surprised by that, he never kissed her before, but she thought that it was probably because he had his mask, she smiled at the thought as she made her way to her bedroom.

"_and that was it, the three of us were best friends, we knew each other very well, our secrets, our dreams, our hopes, our weaknesses, everything, we were always spending a lot of time together, chatting and laughing, and sometimes just hanging out with no need to say anything, but what I didn't know……. what they didn't know that they were in love with the same person , and that person was………….me" _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you'll like the story, let me know what do you think about it so far, don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

_"weeks passed as with each day I started to feel something more than just friendship, falling in love perhaps I thought……. with who?!_...... _I myself didn't know back then, there was Asuma…outgoing, handsome, funny, he was more like a bad guy type… always smoking, and Kakashi…..also handsome, kind, responsible, dedicated, laid back, he was rather the quite type……always late, both of them are completely different, both always there for me, no matter if I were having a bad day or a good one, they were always beside me, they gave me strength to carry on when I needed someone to lift me up, gave me their shoulders when I needed to cry things out….because…..we were friends…..and I never thought that I will be the main source of their pain"_

Winter welcomed in Konoha, the white snow falling gently upon the ground from the sky, kids playing and running around throwing snow balls at each others, the river frozen beneath the bridge, Kurenai was walking down the street when Kakashi caught up with her

-"hey" he greeted with a smile from under his mask

-"hey Kakashi! What's up?" replied Kurenai with a smile , her nose and cheeks red from the freezing breeze

-"I bought something for you"

-"oh really, and what's the occasion? It's not my birthday if I'm right"

-"there must be an occasion to bring your best friend something?"

-"then you probably want something from me, from when you're so generous!"

-"if you don't want it then I'll give it to someone else"

-"no, no! ok, what is it?"

-"well, I was walking past the street and saw this from the window of the boutique, when I saw the color I said that there's only one person that will look good in it"

-"and that thing is?"

-"here, hope you'll like it" said Kakashi handing the bag to Kurenai, Kurenai quickly looked inside as a big smile came across her face

-"oh my god! this is so cute" she said happily as she took out a red knit winter cap and a red shawl from the bag

-"so you like it?"

-"are you kidding, I love it" she replied putting the cap on her head covering her ears and wrapping the shawl around her neck "how do I look?!"

-"like Little Red Riding Hood!!"

-"Kakashi!!!"

-"just kidding, you look cute"

-"thanks, now really why did you buy this for me?"

-"for no reason"

-"oh come on"

-"you're always complaining that you're cold, so when I saw it I thought about you"

-"that's all?!"

-"yup"

-"that's so nice from you"

-"I won't let my best friend shivers from cold" he replied as they both begun to walk

-"do you have any plans for today?"

-"not really, how about you?"

-"I was thinking to go skating, wanna join?"

-"…………..I don't know"

-"oh come on, it's going to be fun"

-"ok, why not"

-"then let's go" replied Kurenai as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the frozen lake, they spent the whole evening skating, Kurenai stumbled a couple of times and fell making Kakashi laugh

-"what are you laughing at?"

-"nothing, I remembered that you told me that you're a champion in skating"

-"I never said anything like that"

-"no, of course you didn't" he replied with sarcasm in his voice

-"stop it will you?! now, help me out here" she muttered trying to get up to her feet, Kakashi came to her and gave her his hand pulling her up, but this time he stumbled and fell pulling Kurenai with him, he fell on his back with Kurenai on the top of him, they looked at each other's eyes blushing

-"..I….I'm..sorry" said Kakashi

-"……I'm sorry" replied Kurenai as she got up, after that they both laughed and Kakashi finally got up to his feet

-"it's getting dark, let's go" said Kakashi, Kurenai nodded and both of them made their way to their houses.

Kakashi got to his house, he took a shower and ate his dinner, he thought about Kurenai all the time, he loved her, he really loved her, but he didn't know if she was feeling the same way about him "_what should I do?!" _he thought to himself as he looked at the picture of him, Kurenai and Asuma, he needed to talk about it with someone, and he couldn't find anyone better than his old friend Asuma, and as if for a reply to his thoughts he heard a knock on the door, he opened it to find Asuma

-"hi Asuma, good timing, I wanted to talk with you about something"

-"really, that's great, couz I have something to tell you too"

-"well, come in" replied Kakashi as Asuma got inside and sat on the couch

-"where have you been? I haven't seen you today, you missed the skating"

-"I was on a mission"

-"how're Shikamaru, Choji and Ino developing?"

-"good, how about Naruto and Sakura?"

-"good I guess, although I don't see them lately, Naruto trains with Jiraiya, and Sakura is always in the hospital or helping Tsunade"

-"I see"

- "so what you wanted to talk about?"

-"I….well….it's about……. Kurenai"

-"Kurenai?!"

-"you see…..I think……I think that I feel something more towards her"

-"you mean….. something more than….. friendship?"

-"…..yeah……I think that I………I love her"

Kakashi's heart stopped at what he just heard "_did he just said that he loves her" _he thought to himself

-"I don't know what should I do" said Asuma looking at the ground, Kakashi just stayed silent not saying anything "_so…..he loves her too" _he thought until Asuma voice shook him out of his thought

-"Kakashi! are you listening?" asked Asuma looking at Kakashi

-"…y..yeah…I'm…. listening"

-"should I tell her?"

-"……………..I think……you should" he replied with a fake smile although he was tore up from inside

-"but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

-"…..you'll never know until you'll tell her how you feel"

-"you're right, thanks Kakashi" replied Asuma with a smile

-"……you're welcome" said Kakashi getting lost in his thoughts again

-"so what did you want to talk about?"

-"…..hm…what?"

-"you told me that you wanted to talk with me about something"

-"oh….it's….nothing, forget about it"

-"but you-"

-"I just wanted to ask you if we were having a mission tomorrow, that's all"

-"oh, so I'll be going, thanks Kakashi" replied Asuma as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door, Kakashi sat on his couch with disbelieve, they both loved the same woman, his best friend, he didn't want to fight over her, even though he loved her for a long time, he couldn't do this to him, for the sake of their friendship, he decided to step aside, to let it go….to forget.

_"I knew them my entire life, but I never noticed their true feelings, when Asuma came that night at my door, and told me how he felt, I was surprised in the beginning, but we ended up dating, time passed as we all did grow, but Kakashi never let me know how he felt about me, I thought that I loved Asuma, but when I was with him, I was always thinking about someone else……..Kakashi"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you'll like this story, and thank you misc for your tips, I was hesitating to write "in love in the same woman" or "in love with the same woman" but then I decided to write "in the same woman" although I weren't sure, I'm gonna correct it right away ^_^ anyway don't forget to review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

_"I believe that everyone has that one person they love the most, the one that will always make you smile, that one person will always be carved in your heart, always on your mind…..and that person wasn't Asuma, unfortunately I realized that too late…. And now I know how much love can stab you like knifes, how it can hurt, I questioned myself several times leaving me even more confused than I already was, being stuck in the middle between Asuma and Kakashi wasn't easy, I didn't want to hurt any of them…….but I did"_

Winter's cold had gone, and with the spring everything begun returning to life, the flowers begun to bloom, the birds to fly and sing beneath the sky, the snow slowly melted as the warm sunrays fell on it. Kurenai and Asuma were dating, and Kakashi as he promised to himself stepped aside, although he tried so hard to burry his love for Kurenai, he couldn't, he couldn't forget, it was hurting him to see them together, the way Asuma made her smile, watching him hold what he wished to be his, it was crushing him inside, because he couldn't forget, nothing made sense anymore, he wanted her beside him, a part of him said let it go, the other don't give up, with every breath he took he gave a deeper sigh, he didn't ask for much, he only wanted to be with her, to hold her, embrace her, to kiss her, but that was impossible, she was with Asuma, and that will never change, he never meant to love her, it just happened, at least he just wanted to be her friend.

Anko just came back from her mission that lasted for about 3 years, she was searching for Orochimaru, but she couldn't find him, although she got some information about him that will help them in the future to catch him, well at least to be prepared for his wicked plans, as she entered from the gates she saw Kakashi's team heading out for a mission

-"isn't that Anko-sensei?" asked Sakura

-"where?!!" asked Naruto moving his head in every direction

-"you're right Sakura" replied Kakashi

-"HEY!! HOW ARE YA DOING GUYS! LONG TIME NOT SEEN" yelled Anko

-"indeed" replied Kakashi "so the mission is over"

-"yup"

-"did you find him?" asked Kakashi

-"nope, but I gathered some information, I'm gonna report it to the hokage" replied Anko and then looked at Naruto "Naruto you've grown so handsome" she commented making Naruto blush "now I gotta go, see ya" she said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, after she gave her report, she went to her house, she unpacked herself, and went straight to her friend, Kurenai.

Asuma was at Kurenai's house not knowing that what will happen next will going to mess his life upside down, the door knocked and Kurenai went to open it

-"OH MY GOD" she screamed in happiness as she opened the door

-"MISSED ME!!!!!" yelled Anko as she hugged Kurenai

-"of course I did, it's so nice to see you again, come in" replied Kurenai letting Anko in, Asuma froze at the sight of Anko, and so did she, she was his first love and they broke up before she headed for that mission

-"…hi Asuma" said Anko in a soft tone

-"…….hi…..welcome back" replied Asuma

-"thanks….it's nice to see you again"

-"yeah…..nice to see you too"

-"will you drink something?" asked Kurenai

-"no, thanks, I just wanted to say hi, my house is in a complete mess" answered Anko

-"you don't want to stay?"

-"maybe some other time, I just came back, I'm kinda tired, I hope you understand?"

-"of course I do"

-"well, so see ya later" replied Anko as she waved Kurenai goodbye, she then looked at Asuma "see you….Asuma"

-"bye" replied Asuma as Anko made her way to the door and got out

-"well, I'll be going too Kurenai, see you" he said giving her a soft kiss and got out, he walked around Konoha with no destination, he just wanted to have a walk to clear his mind, he took out his pack of cigarettes, and took a smoke, he thought about Anko "_what's that feeling, do I still have feelings for her?" _he thought to himself as he walked down the streets "_I can't….I'm with Kurenai now, and I love her" _he just continued walking, lost in his thoughts until Shikamaru's voice made him come back to reality

-"yo! Asuma-sensei, wanna have a Shogi match?" asked Shikamaru

-"why not, but don't think you'll beat me this time" replied Asuma as he and Shikamaru begun to play.

Days passed and Asuma couldn't get Anko out of his head, at one night he didn't even know why he went to her home, he hesitated before he knocked on her door, but eventually did, he waited for her for awhile in the front of the door, and as he was about to turn back and walk away, she opened the door wrapped in a bathing robe, she was obviously having a shower, and that's why it took her so long to open the door

-"Asuma….what are you doing here?" she asked confused

-"I…….I don't know…..may I come in?"

-"sure" she replied letting Asuma in

-"so……what's up?" he asked her as he sat on the couch

-"I finally managed to clean up the mess in here, you'll not believe how much dust were everywhere" she replied with a smile as she sat on the couch next to Asuma

-"I could imagine it" he replied looking at her, he didn't even notice when she leaned in and kissed him

-"Anko don't…..I'm with Kurenai" he said pushing her away

-"then why are you here?"

-"…..I……I" he begun to speak as he leaned in towards Anko pressing his lips against hers into a deep passionate kiss, one thing let to another and they both ended up in the bed.

Asuma woke up in the morning trying to remember what happened, he felt something heavy on his chest as he realized that it was Anko, he couldn't believe what he did, he betrayed Kurenai in all ways, as he wanted to got up he heard a knock on the door

-"Anko, someone is knocking on the door"

-"then go and open it" she replied in a sleepy tone, Asuma got up, wore up his pans, not putting anything else on his bare chest and went to open the door, his eyes widened when he saw who was the person who was knocking

-"oh my god, no!" said Kurenai with disbelieve almost falling to the ground

-"Kurenai, let my explain.." Asuma begun but he was cut off by her

-"how could you?"

-"Kurenai I –"

-"I don't want to hear it" she said as she ran away, Asuma quickly turned back facing Anko

-"happy now" he growled as he got dressed and ran after Kurenai.

"_and from here everything started to crush, Asuma hurt me, I just ran away not wanting to hear his reasons, not wanting to look back, not wanting to hear him say why I should stay, I didn't want to hear the truth, I thought I knew him very well………. but I was wrong" _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well hope you'll like this chapter, the next one will be better I promise, don't forget to review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_"all I could do is to run away, I couldn't face Asuma right now, I felt weak, I couldn't speak, I needed someone to free me, to heal my broken heart, to lift me up from the darkness, to help me survive this hard time when everything around seemed to be dark, but was my heart really broken?!"_

Kurenai ran with tears falling down her cheeks, she wanted to be alone, first she headed towards her house, but then she changed her mind, she knew that Asuma will be probably looking for her, and she just didn't want to see his face, so she decided to go to her special place….somewhere where Asuma will not find her.

Asuma ran after Kurenai but he didn't catch up with her, he ran to her house and knocked on the door but with no respond, she obviously wasn't there, he searched for her everywhere but with no use "_maybe she's at Kakashi's house"_ he thought to himself as he made his way to his friend's house, he knocked at the door and after awhile Kakashi opened it, his hair was sticking in every direction and his eyes were half closed

-"Asuma?! Is everything ok?" asked Kakashi as he saw Asuma's worried face

-"I'm sorry to bother you, did I just wake you up?"

-"kinda" replied Kakashi rubbing his eyes wiping the sleepiness away

-"is Kurenai here?"

-"no….why would she be here that early in the morning?" asked Kakashi confused

-"……I did something terrible….."

-"come in" said Kakashi as Asuma entered inside

-"I'll never forgive myself"

-"what's wrong?"

-"……I……I slept with…..Anko"

-"what?"

-"exactly what you heard, I slept with Anko"

-"are you out of your mind, how did this happen?"

-"well I didn't have any attention to do this, yesterday I went to Anko's , she kissed me first but I pulled her away, and then………."

-"you ended up in bed with her"

-"…..yeah….I don't know what came over me"

-"do you still love her?"

-"who?"

-"Anko"

-"I don't know"

-"and what about Kurenai?"

-"she already found out and ran away, I searched for her everywhere but I couldn't find her anywhere, so I thought that maybe she came here"

-"no she didn't"

-"I love her so much, I don't want to lose her" replied Asuma, his words stabbing Kakashi in his heart every time he said he loves her

-"………you should've thought about it before you slept with Anko"

-"what should I do?"

-"…………..just………give her some time, let her breathe"

-"but where is she?"

-"don't worry, she probably wants to be alone right now"

-"you're right…..well I'll be going now, thanks Kakashi"

-"……you're welcome"

-"oh and let me know if she'll show up" said Asuma as he made his way towards the door

-"sure" replied Kakashi before Asuma got out "_I think I know where she could be" _he thought to himself as he got dressed and got out of his house.

Kurenai made her way to her special place 'behind the waterfall' that was her place, a place where she was coming to when she wanted to clear her mind, she sat on a rock with tears rolling down her cheeks feeling sad, broken and somehow empty, she was hurt, not only that Asuma cheated on her, but he did it with Anko, her friend……. she got so lost in her thoughts, in her pain, until there were no tears to wash away, they've dried on her cheeks, her eyes puffy gazing nowhere, she heard footsteps coming in her direction, she quickly looked up and saw Kakashi, he didn't say anything, he just came and sat next to her, she looked at him before she returned her gaze to the floor, there was a long silent between the two, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and that was exactly what she wanted right now, a silent company

-"how did you find me?" she asked in a low tone not looking away from the ground

-"you always come here when you're upset" he replied softly

-"….and you always come here and cheer me up"

-"we're friends after all right"

-"yeah…..Asuma….."

-"I know…..he told me everything……how are you doing?"

-"......I have been better" she replied as a tear begun to form in the corner of her eye, Kakashi clenched his fists with rage rushing through his veins, he hated Asuma for what he did, for hurting Kurenai so much, it hurt him to see her this way, so…..vulnerable, so hurt, he couldn't help it but to take her in an embrace, he hugged her tight wrapping his arms around her as she begun to cry again against his chest

-" don't cry….everything is going to be ok" he whispered pulling her closer to him

-"why I have to go through all of this" she said sobbing tucking into his chest letting all her emotions out, she cried with tears heavily falling down her cheeks with no end, Kakashi just kept her close to him rubbing her hair, they stayed like this until Kurenai finally calmed herself down, he then slowly pulled away and looked at her wiping the rest of her tears with his thumb

-"Kakashi….can I…..stay in your house for a couple of days, or at least just for today……I don't want to be alone right now…….. but don't tell him anything about me …… I don't want to see him right now " she said softly

Kakashi was surprised and didn't know how to answer, was it a good idea to let her stay in his house without Asuma knowing about that, what will he think about it, he told him that he'll tell him if he'll find Kurenai, but does that really mattered, Asuma was the reason he made her like this, the reason that made her cry, the one that spent the night with Anko….. "sure" he replied after taking a second thought , he couldn't leave her like this, she always made him wanted to catch her every time she falls, to try to ease her pain, to try to make her feel better, even though she always belonged to someone else.

They both stood up and made their way to his house, before they got there Kurenai wanted to take some stuff from her house, she took just a couple of things and went back to Kakashi who was waiting for her at the front door, then they went together to his house and got inside

-"I have a mission so…..make yourself at home" he said as he turned back to leave

-"….Kakashi….." Kurenai begun in a soft tone making Kakashi turn back to face her

-"yes?!…."

-"……thank you" she replied with a small smile

-"you're welcome" he said with a smile from under his mask before he got out

As Kakashi made his way to the gates where his team was waiting, and probably pissed off because he's late, Asuma cut his road

-"so Kakashi, have you seen Kurenai?" Asuma asked worriedly

-"…………no….I haven't" replied Kakashi lying, it felt so wrong to lie to his best friend, but did he had a choice

-"oh………." sighed sadly Asuma

-"……don't worry…….I'm sure she's ok"

-"I hope so…….I'll not take your time"

-"ok, bye" replied Kakashi and ran towards the gate, as he got there, Naruto and Sakura where already waiting for him

-"yo" greeted Kakashi raising his hand

-"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto

-"sorry, my bad, a black cat crossed my way so I had to go all the way around to get here" replied Kakashi rubbing his head

-"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" growled Naruto

-"I'm not" replied Kakashi

-"oh come on! Do you really think I'll believe that you walked around for so long just because a black cat crossed your way" muttered Naruto

-"why all that fuss Naruto, I'm not that late, look! Sakura doesn't complain" replied Kakashi in his lazy tone as he took out his book and begun to read as they walked out of Konoha

-"you're right sensei, you're not late, couz 10 minutes is late, but 2 HOURS IS A CRIME!!!!!" yelled Sakura

-"…….heh?! you were talking to me?" asked Kakashi looking up from his book

-"….let's just concentrate on the mission" replied Sakura clenching her teeth

After they finished their mission they headed back to Konoha, the mission as described Naruto was so lame and boring that they decided to not step by any inn but just to return even though it was already dark, it was almost midnight when they arrived and everyone headed straight to their houses, exhausted and very bored Kakashi finally made it to his house "_I wonder if Kurenai is already asleep" _he thought as he slowly opened to door to his house, he entered inside and before he could turn on the lights he noticed that Kurenai was sleeping on the couch, he took off his mask and his sandals as he made his way towards Kurenai, he kneeled next to her and watched her sleeping "_she's so beautiful" _he thought as a smile came across his face, it was funny that just by seeing her around made his day a lot better, he gazed at her face that was covered by single hair strands, he slowly moved them back with his fingers not wanting to wake her up uncovering her beautiful peaceful looking face, he could tell that she was crying from the dried tears on her cheeks and her puffy, now closed eyes, he slowly lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom placing her gently on his bed, he then covered her with a blanket and glanced at her one more time before kissing her forehead "sweet dreams" he whispered before he made his way to the closet, quietly opening it as he took out his clothes, and got out of his room closing the door behind him, he took a quick shower and fell asleep on the couch.

"_I could never thank Kakashi enough for what he did, he was the only one who truly understood me, he always knows how to reach to me, I don't even have to say a word and before I can even blink he's already there besides me…..cheering me up, Asuma was also there for me, but it always took him more time to realize that I was feeling down, and now he was the reason I was feeling this way"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 4, hope you'll like it, and as always don't forget to review *wink* see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai woke up in the morning as the sunrays entering from the window stroke her face, she sat in the bed confused how did she get here, then a sound of glass breaking got her attention, she stood up to her feet and got out of the room, she saw Kakashi in the kitchen cleaning up the glass from the floor, he was wearing a black baggy pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt, the kitchen was in a complete mess, Kakashi looked up as he noticed that Kurenai came in

-"good morning Kurenai, I hope I didn't wake you up" he said rubbing his head

-"good morning Kakashi, no you didn't, I was already awake, are you the one who putted me in your bed?" she asked

-"yeah, I hope you don't mind, the couch isn't very comfortable"

-"of course I don't, but where did you sleep then?"

-"on the couch"

-"Kakashi if I would've known that you'll end up sleeping on the couch, I would've not spent the night here"

-"don't say that, it's not a problem for me, and besides guests should be treated well right" he replied with a smile

-"that's all you……and why it's so messy here?" she asked with a smile

-"oh, sorry about that……I didn't know what you would like to eat, so….."

-"you completely emptied your fridge"

-"…..kinda"

-"let me help" she said with a smile and helped him out, after the breakfast Kurenai went to take a shower while Kakashi cleaned up the rest of the mess in the kitchen and went to his room to change his clothes, he got out to the living room "_oh my! I forgot to make the list of the new teams Tsuanade-sama ordered, not good! She's going to scold me again, but where'd put the documents?!!" _he thought to himself as he searched for the papers then he remembered something else "_shit! I forgot to report about yesterday's mission……. ehhhh I'll do it later" _he thought as Kurenai came in to the living room

-"I guess I should go to train with my team, they're probably waiting for me" she said in a soft tone

-"if you're not in a mood to go out I can go instead of you" he replied

-"you're probably busy with your own stuff"

-"no, I'm free for today, I can train with your team"

-"but what about Sakura and Naruto?"

-"they don't need me right now, Sakura is probably in the hospital and Naruto is for sure still sleeping"

-"are you sure?"

-"I'm sure, but they'll not mind if I'll be a little late will they?" he asked with a smile

-"I'm sure Hinata won't, Shino will be probably sulking about it, and good luck with Kiba" she replied

-"then, I'll be better going now, do you need anything?" he asked as he made his way to the door

-"no, thanks"

-"then see ya!" he said as he got out

-"see ya"

Kakashi spent the whole day training with Kurenai's team, when Naruto found out about it he joined them in an instant and trained with them as well, after the training Tsunade called them to her office and gave them a mission, it wasn't a very important mission so Naruto and Kiba sulked about it, of course Kakashi forgot to make the list of the new teams as well as to report about the mission they had yesterday, so this mission was some sort of punishment

-"WHAT!!!!!" yelled both Naruto and Kiba

-"helping out on a farm" added Shino

-"what! You got a problem with that?" growled Tsunade

-"I'm not going to clean up some stupid farm" growled Naruto crossing his arms

-"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME" yelled Tsunade

-"I'm not going either, it's not my problem that Kakashi-sensei forgot to report yesterday" muttered Kiba

-"wouph" barked Akamaru in agreement

-"I don't want to hear it, Kurenai is busy for today so Kakashi is her substitute" replied Tsunade

-"it's only a D-ranked mission!" muttered Kiba

-"yeah, I'm gonna have to say no, thank you to that mission" added Naruto putting his hands in his pocket

-"_please don't be so selfish, if she gets mad I'm gonna get it" _thought Kakashi

-"you're the only ninjas available right now, here are the details of the mission" said Tsunade handing to Kakashi a piece of paper

-"you call that a mission!!!" sulked Naruto

-"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!!!!" yelled Tsunade

-"….we're going to do our best…" replied Hinata softly

-"dismiss" said Tsunade and everyone got out of the office and headed towards the gate.

After the mission was completed, Kakashi went to report it to the hokage while everyone else got back to their houses, after that Kakashi went straight to his home, it was already night when he got there, he opened the door and stepped inside, Kurenai was sitting on the couch reading a book, she looked up when she heard the door opening

-"hey Kakashi" she greeted with a smile closing the book that she was reading placing it on the glass coffee table in the front of her

-"hey" he replied as he made his way towards her and sat on the couch

-"hungry?"

-"a little"

-"good, couz I prepared the dinner" she replied getting up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen

-"you prepared the dinner?!! But you can't cook" he said looking at her from behind his shoulder

-"I told you that I'm going to learn it someday, now wash your hands and come to eat"

-"yes mam!" he said in a lazy tone and got up, he looked at the book on the table that she was reading 'Everyone Can Cook' said the title, he chuckled from under his mask and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands, he then took off his mask and his vest and made his way to the kitchen, he sat on the chair as Kurenai putted the plate in the front of him "bon appétit" she said with a smile as she sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table

-"chicken, rice and salad, hope you'll like it" said Kurenai

-"it even looks good" replied Kakashi gazing his plate

-"just taste it!!"

-"……………"

-"KAKASHI!!!"

-"ok, don't rush me" replied Kakashi as he slowly grabbed the chopsticks and begun to eat

-"so……."

-"I have to admit that that's delicious"

-"ha! Now I'm waiting for your apology"

-"apology?"

-"remember! I told you that when I'll learn how to cook you'll have to apologize to me"

-"ok, accept my sincere apology"

-"apology accepted" she replied with smirk as they both begun to eat, after they finished they fought about who will wash the dishes, but Kurenai won and stayed in the kitchen while Kakashi went to the living room to finally write that stupid list of the new teams, after he finished he heard a knock on the door, he looked at the watch which said 22:00 "_who could it be that late" _he thought as he stood up and made his way towards the door, he opened the door and a powerful punch welcomed him making him fall to the ground, Kakashi quickly looked up and saw an angry Asuma

-"you bastard, so you haven't seen her heh?" he growled at Kakashi stepping into the house

-"Asuma it's not what you think" replied Kakashi as he stood to his feet, Asuma tried to punch him again but this time Kakashi blocked it, Kurenai quickly ran to the living room and saw the two fighting

-"Asuma what are you doing?" she asked as she stepped into the living room

-"I was looking for you everywhere and it turned up that you were the whole time with him" growled Asuma

-"and do you actually care, where is Anko? Shouldn't you be with her right now" replied Kurenai in angry tone

-"that was just one night Kurenai, I love you" said Asuma as he made his way towards Kurenai

-"stay away from me" she replied trying to stop her tears from coming out

-"let's go" growled Asuma grabbing her wrist

-"let me go" she replied struggling to brake free from his grip, but Asuma just continued his way to the door

-"she said let her go" said Kakashi in a cold tone blocking his way

-"you stay out of this, you lied to me saying that you haven't seen her, that you didn't know where she is" growled Asuma

-"I asked him to" said Kurenai finally breaking away from Asuma's grip

-"it just suited you well didn't it Kakashi! I always knew you had some feelings for her, and you just took the chance while you could am I right?!" replied Asuma giving Kakashi a cold look

-"call it back" growled Kakashi

-"did you at least enjoyed the last night with her?" asked Asuma

-"you asked for it" said Kakashi punching Asuma in his face as the both begun to fight

-"calm down both of you" yelled Kurenai but with no use, the two just continued punching each other, Asuma pushed Kakashi on the coffee table breaking it into small pieces

-"PLESAE STOP IT!!!" begged Kurenai but they didn't listen to her, Kakashi quickly stood up and punched Asuma again making him fall to the ground, but before he could take any step forward Kurenai jumped in between them and faced Kakashi

-"Kakashi please someone have to be wiser" she said holding her hands on his chest

-"Kurenai don't hold me back" replied Kakashi pushing her aside making a step forward

-"Kakashi you can't do this, you two are friends" said Kurenai in a low tone as she jumped in the front of Kakashi again blocking his way

-"friends don't stab you in your back" said Asuma as he stood up to his feet and walked out

-"Asuma….wait" said Kurenai as she ran after him, she stood at the front door for awhile watching Asuma walking away, she then looked back and saw Kakashi, he was sitting on the couch with his gaze to the floor, she walked towards him and sat next to him, she noticed that his right hand was bleeding

-"Kakashi….you're bleeding" she said with concern

-"…..it's nothing" he replied not looking away from the floor

-"there's a piece of glass in your hand, let me take a look at it" she said as she went to the bathroom and brought with her the first aid kit, she kneeled in the front of him and slowly took his hand, she gently removed the glass and cleaned up the cut and wrapped a bandage around his palm, she looked at his face and saw that his cheek was cut too, she lifted his chin up and slowly cleaned the cut, he looked into her eyes and so did she, Kakashi tried so hard to stop himself from leaning in towards her, but he couldn't, their faces became only inches away from each other until their lips met in a deep soft kiss, but Kakashi felt that he's doing the wrong thing and pulled away "….I'm…. sorry Kurenai" he apologized to her in a low tone "don't…." replied Kurenai wrapping her hands around his neck and sharply pulling him closer to her giving him a passionate kiss, Kakashi hesitated for a minute, not being sure what to do, but he got lost in his emotions and just kissed her back, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues brushed against each other as the kiss grew more passionate, without even noticing he found himself carrying her to his bedroom not breaking the kiss, he gently lied her back on his bed and got on the top of her, she ran her fingers through his thick silver hair getting lost in her emotions, she enjoyed him kissing her, touching every part of her body, she moved her hands to his shirt and begun to unbutton it until she took it off, Kakashi moved away from her lips and made his way to her neck kissing it gently as he moved all the way down to her collar bone as he took off her shirt, Kurenai ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, she made her way to his neck pulling his head up embracing his lips in a passionate kiss, Kakashi couldn't hide his emotions any more, he loved her will all his heart "I love you" he whispered in her ear kissing her earlobe, he ran the tip of his tongue across her jaw line until he made it to her lips embracing them in another long and deep passionate kiss, this night belonged to them.

_"I wanted him to fix up the pieces of my broken heart, to put them up together, I just wanted to be with him that night…..to ease my pain, then I realized what I did……I was so upset about that Asuma cheated on me with Anko, and now I did the same thing, I betrayed Asuma with his best friend, I was afraid to lose them both, but I knew that I just made it worse, when I woke up in the morning I saw Kakashi standing by the window, looking outside thinking about what we've done, I could read the feel of guilt in his eyes, he looked at me, his eyes somehow looked sad, why we weren't happy? I questioned myself, I sat on the bed searching for words inside my head but nothing came to my mind, "I have to go" he said and walked out, I watched him closing the door behind him, his words from the last night ringing in my ears "I love you" ……. he confessed his love for me……. but I stayed silent"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you'll like this chapter, the next one is going to surprise you (well I hope it will) I'll update in these two days, anyway thanks for reading my story, and as always don't forget to review ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi got out from his house not knowing where to go, he just wanted to have a walk, it was an early morning and the birds just begun to sing, the cool breeze of the morning stroking his face, he could smell the scent of fresh grass, the dew drops on the leaves reflecting the sunrays of the still rising sun, everyone was still asleep that early in the morning, most of the shops were still closed and there were only a few people walking around, mainly farmers and bakers going to do their jobs. Kakashi walked around thinking about the last night, a part of him was happy, but the other part was……broken "_she only did that because she wanted to get over Asuma" _he thought to himself sighing, everyone would have been different if she told him that she loves him too, but she didn't, he confessed to her and waited for her reply, but he didn't get any, as he passed by the training field he remembered the days when he was 15

_**~flashback~**_

_Kakashi was training the whole night in the training field, he was so tired that he even didn't have the strength to go back home, and instead without noticing he fell asleep on the ground_

_-"hey wake up! You'll get a cold this way" he heard someone's voice calling, he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful crimson eyed girl kneeled next to him, he quickly came to sit and looked at the beauty in the front of him, he felt his cheeks going red as the girl smiled at him_

_-"……um…who are you?" he asked looking at the girl_

_-"I'm Kurenai Yuhi" she replied with a smile_

_-"Kurenai Yuhi?!!!....oh I know you, you're the genjutsu specialist" _

_-"and you must be Kakashi Hatake"_

_-"how did you know?"_

_-"not everyone have two different eyes…….and silver hair" she replied smiling _

_-"what are you doing here so early in the morning?"_

_-"I'm picking up herbs, my mom asked me to"_

_-"that early in the morning?"_

_-"I like the morning breeze, it's so calming……and how about you, why you were sleeping here?"_

_-"I was training, couz you see I want to become stronger"_

_-"but you're already strong enough"_

_-"no that's not enough, I want to become stronger to protect the village and my comrades" _

_-"that's amazing"_

_-"……um…do you want me to help you pick up the herbs?" he asked rubbing his head_

_-"sure, I'd love to" she replied with a smile as the two of them begun to look for the herbs, after they finished they walked together towards the village, they heard a loud noise in the alley, they sneaked in and walked past the wall until they reached to its end, Kakashi glanced and saw a bunch of boys beating someone, the boys seemed to be much older that the boy that they was beating_

_-"what should we do?" asked Kurenai in a low tone_

_-"leave it to me, you stay here" replied Kakashi and within a second he charged towards the gang and defeated them in a glance, Kurenai watched in a amazing how fast he took so many of them in just a couple of seconds_

_-"you're lucky you little punk, but next time I'll get you for sure" growled on of the boys as he and rest of the bunch ran away_

_Kakashi turned his attention to the boy "are you ok?" he asked him as Kurenai came to them_

_-"yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you" the boy replied as he stood to his feet_

_-"who were these boys, and what they wanted from you?" asked Kurenai_

_-"just a bunch of punks which have too much free time" replied the brown eyed boy "by the way who are you?"_

_-"I'm Kurenai Yuhi"_

_-"and I'm Kakashi Hatake"_

_-"nice to meet ya, I'm Asuma Sarutobi" _

_-"you're the third's son" said Kurenai_

_-"so what?" asked Asuma_

_-"no nothing, I'm just surprised" replied Kurenai_

_-"want to be friends?" Asuma asked looking at Kakashi and Kurenai_

_-"sure" replied both of them and the three walked out of the alley _

_**6 months later**_

_-"now let's make a promise" announced Kurenai _

_-"what is it?" asked Asuma_

_-"that we'll always be friends no matter what" answered Kurenai_

_-"I promise" replied Kakashi_

_-"I promise too" added Asuma_

_-"and I promise that I'll always protect you with my life, and I'll never betray any of you" said Kakashi_

_-"me too, and that I'll always be there for both of you" said Asuma_

_-"and I promise that I'll never let any of you get hurt, and that our friendship will last forever" said Kurenai placing her hand in the air between Kakashi and Asuma, they both looked at each other then back at Kurenai as everyone placed their hands on Kurenai's hand _

_-"friends forever!" yelled Kurenai _

_-"forever!" replied both Kakashi and Asuma at the same time_

_**~End of flashback~ **_

"_how could I let this happened, I was careless and got lost in my emotions forgetting about Asuma, I betrayed him, I betrayed my best friend….why it's so hard? Why it's so painful when the one you love doesn't love you?! I never meant to fall in love with her, but before I could even realized it, I came to know her better, causing my love for her to grow, I didn't want it to happen, it just did……..it just did……."_ Kakashi thought to himself clenching his fists, he only wanted to be happy nothing more, he wanted everything to be like it was before.

Kurenai sat for awhile in the bed hugging her knees, she was lost, she didn't know what she wants, she knew that she had to choose, Asuma or Kakashi, that was it "_why it's so hard?!" _she questioned herself "_do I really love Asuma? or do I love Kakashi?" _questions with no answers were striking her mind, she finally got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower, when she got out she packed her things and prepared herself to go back to her house "_I did enough" _she thought as she made her way to the door, as she entered the living room, the broken glass of the table was still on the floor, the images of the last night came back to her mind "_what happened to our friendship?" _she thought as a single tear fell down her cheek, she cleaned up the broken pieces of the glass before she goy out from Kakashi's house, as she reached the door of her house she heard Anko's voice from behind

-"Kurenai, can we talk?" Anko asked in a low tone

-"I have nothing to tell you" replied Kurenai as she opened the door

-"but I have….please Kurenai"

-"………….."

-"give me just 5 minutes"

-"……come in" replied Kurenai letting Anko in, they both sat on the couch as Anko begun to speak

-"Kurenai…….I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I'm truly am, I know that I've hurt you, and I'll understand if you'll never forgive me, but try to forgive Asuma"

-"did he send you here?"

-"of course not, he doesn't even know that I'm here, I haven't seen him since………..that night"

-"do you still love him?"

-"what I feel doesn't matter, I never could compete with you, he loves you more than anyone else"

-"and that's why he slept with you?"

-"Kurenai, it was just one night, and even though he were with me, his mind was all with you"

-"……………"

-"don't make the same mistake I did, do let him go away, you don't have to believe me but he do really loves you" said Anko getting up from the couch and made her way to the door

-"…..Anko!"

-"yes?!"

-"you didn't tell me how was the mission" said Kurenai smiling

-"do you really want me to tell you?" asked Anko shocked at what she heard

-"with all the details and besides……… I need a woman's talk anyway"

-"Kurenai…."

-"but first I'll make some tea" replied Kurenai standing up from her couch

-"Kurenai…..thank you" said Anko hugging her

-"we're friends right!"

-"right"

The night already fell, and kurenai was having a walk around the village, she and Anko finally got along "_at least one problem is solved, now I should talk to Kakashi" _she thought to herself, when she reached his house, she knocked several times but it seemed that he's not at home, so she decided to finish her walk, she continued walking until she reached the bridge on the river, she placed her hands on the barrier and watched the moon's reflection on the water, she felt the cool wind flowing through her hair "_what should I do?!" _she thought to herself as she got lost in her thoughts, the sound of footsteps made her come back to reality, she turned around and saw Asuma

-"……hey" greeted Asuma

-"hey" Kurenai replied in a low tone

-"I'm glad to see you"

-"........." Kurenai didn't say anything, she turned her back to him and returned her gaze on the water

-"…….I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry"

-"just saying your sorry will not change the fact what you did"

-"I know…….I really do regret it, I got lost……..and I………please come back" he begged her but she still had her gaze on the water

-"do you really want me to come back, or you'll just go and cheat on me again with someone else?" she replied as she turned to him looking in his eyes

-"I love you, and I'm really sorry, I learned my lesson, I don't want to lose you anymore"

-"do you?"

-"it was only one night, it didn't mean anything"

-"it never does, does it?" she said in a low tone looking at the floor, Asuma came closer to her and lifted up her chin with his fingers, he looked into her eyes and before she could blink he kissed her, Kurenai was so confused she wanted to pull him back but somehow she found her self wrapping her arms around him kissing him back. Kakashi was having a walk after he finally got free from Naruto, who was begging him to teach him a new jutsu, and from Gai who wanted to challenge him, as he walked he passed by the bridge, he froze in his place when he saw Asuma and Kurenai kissing, he felt like if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, his heart fell apart, ripping out his very life, cutting him like a knife, he just wanted to die "_please stop….stop ripping me apart, just shoot me already" _he felt as if she pointed a gun to his head and pulled the trigger herself "_I was so stupid, how could I ever think that she's feeling something for me, how could I think that the last night meant something for her….. how I just wished to hear that she loves me……in the end I guess I'm the one who had to fall" _he looked at them kissing each other, her hands around his neck, his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him, their lips sealed in a passionate kiss. Kurenai broke the kiss gasping for air as she looked to her right and saw Kakashi standing there looking at them, his eyes wet……broken…….empty , Kakashi gave her one last look before he turned around and begun to walk away

-"Kakashi wait!!!" yelled Kurenai running towards Kakashi, but he didn't stop "Kakashi.." she yelled until she finally reached him, he stooped walking and turned to face her

-"what?" he asked in a low tone

-"Kakashi……..I……." she said looking into Kakashi's eyes searching for words in her mind

-"stop doing this to me………I can't stand this anymore" replied Kakashi in a trembling tone

-"……stop doing what?"

-".......I can't breath with you looking at me this way, so stop!...............just stop"

-"Kakashi…."

-"do you love me?" he asked her

-"………………I……………" Kurenai was shocked and didn't know how to answer, Kakashi gave a sad sigh and looked at the ground still waiting for her respond but he still didn't get any

-"…..go, he's waiting for you" he said in a sad tone and turned away

-"………….but that night"

-"that night was the best way to say goodbye"

_"I just stood her doing nothing, I watched him walking away, fading in the darkness of the night, tears begun to fall down my cheeks as he disappeared, when I looked back I saw Asuma, still waiting for me, I couldn't choose between them, but Kakashi made the choice for me, so I stayed with Asuma……..weeks passed as I realized that I didn't love Asuma, but Kakashi……..I guess people don't care about what they have until they lose it, I did not only lose a friend, but also the love of my life, and all because of me, I could only blame myself for what happened, as much as I wanted to tell him that I love him, that I want to be with him, I couldn't…… I just couldn't find the words, his pride didn't allow him to come back, my weakness didn't let me to tell him the truth, I didn't have the courage to tell him my true feeling, that I love him with all my heart, I hated myself, it was all my fault, our friendship once so strong was shattered to a million pieces like a mirror, and once the mirror shatter it could not be fixed, I felt like if I was falling into an abyss with no one to pull me back, now I sit on the edge of my bed and glance over my shoulder, I see Asuma laying on the other side of the bed instead of him, I try to stay strong, I say to myself that I'm strong enough to fight, wise enough to know better, that my heart will heal in time, that I'll learn how to love Asuma, and forget about Kakashi, but I can't, secrets and lies became me, more than ever before, I got lost in my pain, tears upon my pillow laying every night, my broken wings will never fly, because he's gone, I've never felt so torn, I learned to live by his side, and now I was on my own, I question myself if I will close my eyes forever , will it ease my pain? maybe I'll be able to breath again, but I can't realizing that I've been addicted to him, I became a shadow…..wandering the darkness forever, the memory of him still drift vividly, carved into my mind like a tattoo, a vivid scar etched into my heart, the feeling of despair with no sight of hope, I had been drown in my own sorrow, I still remember that night, the memories is all that I have, I still can feel his soft lips on mine, his warm touch, the scent of his breath hugging my body, his fingers running through my hair, and his soft voice whispering in my ear "I love you", why I didn't say anything? Why I didn't tell him that I love him too, every night I dream of him coming to my door grabbing me in his arms and kissing me, I dream of him lying next to me, running my hands down his chest, feeling every inch of his body with my fingers, I want to hold him close to me, feeling his chest moving as he breaths, holding him so tight that I'll hear his heart beat within me, I want to put my lips on his so I'll say forever that my life without him is unbearable……but he's not here, and I'll be sorrowing forever, I miss him, his smile, his laugh, his warmth that overwhelms all my sadness, I yearn for it, I want to fall asleep in his forgiving embrace, but the memories are wearing thin with time, and when I wake up, it all fades away, and I realize that I was only dreaming, his voice vanishes as I fall apart and lose my grip, and I know that my pain was my entire fault……. Asuma knew that I didn't love him, and it hurt him too, we were together but living separate lives, no one was happy, neither me, neither Asuma, neither Kakashi, and I knew that the only reason Asuma stayed with me was because…………… I was pregnant"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 6, surprised??? I hope you are, and I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update soon, and don't forget to review, see ya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_"I live broken, bruised, lost, and confused"_

It have been 5 weeks since the three departed their ways, Asuma felt bad for what happened, and somehow he felt that it was all his fault, he haven't seen Kakashi for the past five weeks, he just saw him a couple of times in the hokage's office when he was reporting the mission, but they never actually talked to each other, it hurt him that once best friends, who have always helped each other, shared dreams and competed together, ended up like this "_it's just not right" _he thought to himself as he laid in his bed gazing the sealing

_**~Flashback~**_

_it was a normal and sunny day in Konoha, and as usual the 20 years old Asuma went to the hokage's office to take a mission, the mission itself wasn't hard, he had to find a person named Masaaki , the man stole some secrets scrolls and hid himself in the castle of the feudal lord, the main objective was to sneak in into the castle, capture the man and bring him back to Konoha with not killing anyone of the feudal lord's guards, because if that happened he will be considered as a renegade ninja, and will probably go to prison or even get killed, the guards and the feudal lord himself didn't know about Masaaki being in the castle as well as about the upcoming Konoha shinobi, so he had to act like a shadow, if the guards will notice him it'll make a big fuss, and that was the thing Konoha didn't want. Asuma made his way into the castle, he was almost noticed a couple of times, but he finally made it and sneaked in, he searched for the guy everywhere but he couldn't find him, he quietly went up the stairs that led towards the roof, as he made it there he finally found the man, the man didn't noticed Asuma's presence and just continued studying the stolen scrolls, Asuma took out his trench knives and with a speed of light approached the thief placing on of his knifes on his throat _

_-"I've finally found you" said Asuma in a low tone_

_-"I knew that Konoha will send someone sooner or later" replied the man _

_-"you're going with me"_

_-"I don't think so, let's see what I've learned so far" replied the man with a smirk disappearing in a puff of smoke, Asuma widely opened his eyes as he steeped back and tried to sense the man's chakra, the man finally appeared in the front of him waving at him with a sword, Asuma quickly stepped back but the sword was too long and got his cheek cutting it "if I'll counterattack the guards may notice" Asuma thought to himself taking a couple of steps back wiping the blood from his cheek with his fist, but before he could make any move the man started to form hand seals "Fire Style: Fireball Justu" he said smirking as he inhaled air via his mouth utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, and spewed a large fireball from his mouth, Asuma jumped dodging the technique but as he thought, one of the guards noticed that and ran quickly towards them, so he had to move quickly, the only thing he could think about was to kill Masaaki, he drew out his trench blades and charged towards him, and as he was about to stab him, Massaki used some sort of jutsu and instead of stabbing Masaaki, Asuma stabbed the guard, his eyed widened when he saw the guard falling to the ground "oh my god, what I've done" cursed Asuma in his thoughts, "you are next" Masaaki said in an evil tone and as he begun to form hand seals, but before he could finish an anbu appeared and knocked him unconscious, Asuma knew who it was from the color of his hair _

_-"Kakashi! what are you doing here?" asked Asuma_

_-"saving your life! They've sent me as your back up" replied Kakashi taking off his anbu mask "take the scrolls and Masaaki with you, and get out of here before more guards will gather here"_

_-"what about you?"_

_-"I have to take care of some things"_

_-"you're not going to-"_

_-"just go!" growled Kakashi at him, Asuma nodded and took the unconscious Masaaki with him, as he ran he heard the voices of the guards, he looked back and saw Kakashi surrounded by them, he paused in his place putting Masaaki on the ground, he couldn't leave Kakashi there, he returned back and hid himself so the guard won't notice him_

_-"you're from Konoha! Are you the one who killed this guard?" asked of the guards pointing at the dead body of his comrade _

_-"….yes" replied Kakashi _

_-"you're under arrest" said another guard as he tied up Kakashi's hands and took him to the prison "I have to do something, he's going to take the blame on him, I can't let him do that" thought Asuma following the guards until they reached the prison locking Kakashi in one of the cells _

_-"you'll stay here for awhile, we have to report this to the feudal lord, we didn't expect Konoha to betray us" said the guard and set off, when Asuma was sure that there was no one around, he got closer to Kakashi's cell _

_-"hey Kakashi" he whispered so no one would hear him_

_-"Asuma what are you doing here, I told you to get out of here"_

_-"Kakashi don't be stupid, I'm the one who killed the guard, why are you doing this?"_

_-"we're friends, I've promised that I'll protect you with my life, and I don't take back my words"_

_-"and so did I, now I'll take you out of here" replied Asuma putting the tip of his knife into the keyhole of the lock_

_-"don't make this worse, if they'll find you here they'll kill you"_

_-"in order to protect someone, sometimes you have to sacrifice your own life"_

_-"Asuma get the hell out of here"_

_-"but to continue to protect someone, is to never betray him" added Asuma as he finally opened the lock _

_-"you're such a pain in the ass" said Kakashi as he got out from the cell_

_-"so do you, now let's get out of here before they'll notice" replied Asuma, as both of them ran out from the prison and headed towards Konoha._

_Back in Konoha Asuma explained the whole situation and that he killed the guard by accident, so Konoha sent an apology to the feudal lord and explained everything restoring everything like it was before, of course Asuma got suspended for a week, but Kakashi stepped in and said that it was his fault too, so he got suspended as well_

_-"why did you do that?" asked Asuma confused _

_-"are you kidding m! whole week with no missions, it's like vacations, I've lately been so busy that I didn't have time to read my new book" replied Kakashi holding the first edition of the Icha-Icha paradise series _

_-"that's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard"_

_-"hey, we're in this together right"_

_-"right"_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

_" to continue to protect someone, is to never betray him"_ Asuma remembered his own words sighing _"I should talk to Kakashi_" he thought to himself as he pulled himself up from the bed, and after the breakfast he went to visit Kurenai, as he reached her house he knocked at the door and he didn't have to wait for too long before she opened them

-"good morning" greeted Asuma

-"goo morning, come in" she greeted in a low tone, Asuma could tell that she was crying from her puffy eyes

-"your allergy?" he asked her as he entered inside

-"yeah, it's always like that in the morning" a lie she didn't have to say, he knew that she was crying, but he didn't want to argue with her, it'll be with no use, every time he asked her about what's wrong, why she was crying, she always answered that it was her allergy "have you ate your breakfast?" she asked him as she sat on the couch

-"yeah, have you? couz you look pale?"

-"….I'm not hungry"

-"Kurenai you have to eat"

-"but I told you I'm not hungry"

-"if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for the baby" he replied as Kurenai went silent "I think we should talk about it with Kakashi"

-"for what, it will not change anything"

-"Kurenai…."

-"…….I have a mission" she replied and headed towards the door

-"Kurenai it's too dangerous in your state"

-"just because I'm pregnant doesn't change the fact that I'm also a shinobi"

-"but-"

-"close the door when you'll be leaving" she said as she got out from her house leaving Asuma inside, Asuma sighed and got out as well, as he walked through the streets of Konoha, he saw Ino running in his direction

-"Asuma-sensei!!" the girl yelled as she approached her sensei

-"good morning Ino"

-"good morning sensei, I finally found you"

-"what's up?!"

-"a mission! Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office right now, she said that it's important"

-"let's go then" replied Asuma as he and Ino went towards the office

Asuma and Ino approached the office and knocked at the door "come in" came Tsunade's voice from inside, Ino entered followed by Asuma, Kakashi's team was already there as well as Anko, Shikamaru and Choji

-"since everyone is here I'm going to explain the mission" said Tsunade sitting in her chair with Shizune standing next to her holding a bunch of papers

-"I hope it's not a D-rank mission like the last one" muttered Naruto

-"you're going to like this one" replied Shizune with a smile

-"depending on Anko's information that she gathered from her mission, we were able to locate the current hideout of Orochimaru, I've sent an anbu there to investigate but he didn't came back, so I'm sure he's already dead, but before he died he sent me a valuable information, it seems that Orochimaru is doing some experiments in the hideout, so your mission is to investigate the hideout gather as much information as you can and then destroy it" explained Tsunade

-"and what about Sasuke?" asked Naruto

-"Naruto I know how you feel, and you want to bring him back, but it's not an option right now" replied Tsunade

-"but I'm sure that Sasuke is there with Orochimaru, why we cannot bring him back?" asked Sakura

-"concentrate on your main objective first, then you can search for Sasuke, I know you'll do it anyway even if I'll say not to do it, but I doubt it that Sasuke is there" answered Tsunade

-"here's the location of the hideout" said Shizune handing to Kakashi a scroll

-"man this is so troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

-"Kakashi will be the leader, now any questions?" asked Tsunade

-"for how long the mission is going to last?"asked Choji

-"I don't know, why?" replied Tsunade

-"to take enough potato chips with me" answered Choji

-"DON'T ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS THEN DISMISS" yelled Tsunade , everyone nodded and made their way out.

The teams get out from Konoha and headed towards the hideout, as they were walking Asuma and Kakashi didn't say a word to each other, they only talked about the details of the mission, but then Asuma finally managed the change the subject

-"…….so…what's up?" asked Asuma not sure if he should start a conversation

-"…nothing new….as usual" replied Kakashi in a lazy tone "how about you?"

-"good I guess"

-"….and how's….Kurenai?"

-"……she's fine"

-"that's good" replied Kakashi as silent went between the two, but after a while Asuma broke it

-"Kakashi, I think you should know something about Ku-" as he begun to speak he was cut off by Anko

-"guys! This is it!!" she said as they finally approached the hideout

-"so what we're going to do now?" asked Ino

-"we will split into 3 groups, every group will enter from different section, that way will cover a bigger area of the hideout, gather information, and be careful, we don't want to be noticed, we will meet here after an hour, Naruto you'll go with me, we'll enter from the north, Asuma, Ino and Choji will enter from the south, Anko, Shikamaru and Sakura will enter from the east, now any questions?" asked Kakashi

-"nope" answered Anko

-"let's go" said Naruto with excitement and every one moved to their positions, Kakashi and Naruto entered from the north, because there was no doors, they had to make one, Kakashi carefully eyed the wall moving his hand along it trying to find a crack, when he found one he bashed a Kunai in the crack running his chakra through it causing the crack to crash making a big hole in the wall, he and Naruto entered finding their selves in a long corridor, the place seemed to be empty, with no life, there was no sound around and Kakashi couldn't feel anyone's presence, they walked along the dark corridor, only candles were hanging on the walls lightening the way, the corridor seemed to have no end and it headed down deep inside the hideout, they didn't have anything to do but to keep walking , after a while they finally reached a door in the end of the corridor, Naruto headed in first and opened the door

-"what's this?" asked Naruto looking around at the big place they've just entered

-"it looks like a battle arena" answered Kakashi eyeing the place carefully, skeletons and broken weapons were lying everywhere, the floor and walls were stained with blood, Naruto felt chills going down his spine "_what happened here?" _he thought to himself eyeing the bloody corpses lying around, then a sound of moving chains made him froze in his place

-"Kakashi-sensei, have you heard it?" asked Naruto

-"yup, we have some company" replied Kakashi as he drew out a Kunai from his pouch and so did Naruto, the sound of the moving chains grew louder with every second "_strange….I can't sense any chakra, at least not human's" _Kakashi thought to himself revealing his sharingan eye, then the sound of the moving chains suddenly disappeared and everything went silent, the air somehow become heavier making it hard to breath, Naruto's pulse quickened as the silent was unbearable, a cold sweat drop rolled down his face waiting for someone or something to show up

-"NARUTO DUCK!!!" yelled Kakashi, Naruto quickly turned his back as saw a couple of kunais dashing towards him, he ducked dodging the knives and quickly stood up to his feet "don't let your guard down" said Kakashi eying the darkness trying to catch some movements

-"hai" replied Naruto as he stood with his back to his sensei, after a while a sound caught their attention, a sound like if someone was dragging blades on the floor, the sound of steel clashing the stone floor grew louder as a figure begun to appear from the darkness, step by step making its way towards them until they could finally see it, it was hard to explain the look of the creature, it looked somehow like a human "_experiments on humans" _Kakashi thought to himself as he carefully eyed the creature in the front of him, long arms that reached the floor, round back, and hands with knives instead of fingers, long chains were wrapped around the creatures wrists and ankles

-"what the hell is that?" asked Naruto

-"you don't want to find out" replied Kakashi taking a fighting stance, as more creatures begun to appear out from the darkness

-"we're going to have some fun" smirked Naruto making a hand seals "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled making about 5 shadow clones, and everyone charged towards one of the creatures, the first one who appeared charged towards Kakashi, the two closed the gab between them in an instant, Kakashi blocked the knives with his kunai, the creature attempted to sweep off Kakashi but Kakashi quickly dodged and before jumping back he kicked the creature under its chin, but the creature quickly dodged and stabbed upward, it missed by a hairs breadth as Kakashi ducked and moved aside, he quickly begun to form his hand seals "Lightning Blade" he charged towards the creature striking its chest killing it, the creature fell to the ground and turned to ash in an instant "_one is down, now for the rest" _thought Kakashi as he charged towards the other creatures. It have been about 30 minutes since they started the fight and there seemed to be no end to the creatures, when they managed to take one down, another two came in its place

-"there's no end to this" panted Naruto "what should we do?" asked Naruto, but before Kakashi could answer two of the creatures charged towards him

-"Flying Swallow" Kakashi heard Asuma's voice from behind, he glanced from over his shoulder to see Asuma charging ahead with his trench blades striking the two creatures

-"Multi Size Technique, Mega Palm Thrust" yelled Choji as he increased his size funneling his chakra into his hands and thrusting his palms to the ground, causing extensive crushing damage to all the creatures that were caught beneath his palms

-"Naruto! Use rasengan and make a hole in the sealing now" yelled Ino, Naruto blinked in surprise "I said now" added Ino as the creatures charged towards them, Naruto shook his head and with using a shadow clone he created rasengan as the other clone threw him up into the sealing "Rasengan" yelled Naruto making a big hole in the sealing, and as the sun says entered the arena, all the creatures turned into ash

-"they can't stand the sun light, once the rays strikes their body they immediately turn into ash" said Asuma

-"how did you know that?" asked Naruto

-"we've fought them already, and we found out by accident" replied Choji

-"did you found out something else?" asked Kakashi

-"no" replied Asuma

-"what should we do now Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino

-"let's continue investigating the place, how did you get here?" asked Kakashi

-"from this corridor" answered Ino pointing at the door on the right side

-"we came from this corridor" replied Naruto pointing at the door to the left

-"then we'll go that way" commented Asuma pointing at the only door left in the front of them, everyone nodded and made their way to the door that led to another long corridor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you didn't get bored with this chapter, it's kinda boring but the best part is coming ahead, first I wanted to write it in this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long, anyway don't forget to review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi and the others continued their way along the corridor, they've passed by several doors which led to different rooms, they examined them carefully but didn't find anything interesting, as they continued their pace through the corridor, Naruto, Choji and Ino walked ahead leaving Kakashi and Asuma behind watching their backs, since nothing was happening Kakashi used this time to ask Asuma something that has been bothering him

-"Asuma…." Kakashi begun in his usual lazy tone looking at Asuma

-"what…" replied Asuma looking back at Kakashi

-"before we got to the hideout, you wanted to tell me something…"

-"oh that…..it was nothing"

-"….I see" replied Kakashi returning his gaze forward as silent went between them

-"………actually I wanted to tell you something about Kurenai " Asuma begun breaking the silent

-"Kurenai!...what's wrong?"

-"well….I don't know if I should tell you this but Kurenai is-" his words were cut off as the ground beneath them started to move

-"Naruto what did you do?" yelled Ino

-"it's not me, I didn't do anything" replied Naruto trying to catch his balance as the walls started to move as well separating Naruto and Choji from the others

-"Choji! Naruto!" yelled Ino as the ground under her disappeared causing her, Kakashi and Asuma to fall down into the darkness.

Kakashi was the first who regained consciousness after they fell, he slowly opened his eyes and managed to stood to his feet, he rubbed his neck trying to remember what happened, he looked around investigating the place, another corridor, but this time this was a lot wider, or rather rounded, pillars rose from the ground at different points supporting the ceiling, the whole place were lightened by torches attached to the walls, books, broken glass and other wired objects laid on the stone floor occupying the space, there was a big metal door on one of the walls "_I wonder where it lead?" _he thought to himself eyeing the door, he then spotted someone on the floor, after he took a closer look he saw Ino, she was still unconscious, he ran towards her and kneeled besides her and gently shook her to wake her up "Ino wake up" he said in his usual lazy tone, the girl seemed to regain her consciousness and slowly opened her eyes "are you ok?" Kakashi asked her as she managed to sit on the floor

-"……I'm ok" she replied rubbing her back "where are we?" she asked rising to her full height moving her head around exploring the place

-"I don't know" replied Kakashi

-"where's Asuma-sensei?" she asked worriedly

-"I haven't seen hi-"

-"……I'm here" replied Asuma who was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall, Ino quickly ran towards her sensei with Kakashi following behind her

-"are you ok?" she asked kneeling next to Asuma's side

-"…I think I broke me leg" answered Asuma with pain in his voice

-"stay still" said Ino as she begun to examine his leg, it was an open fracture, his broken bone was exposed as it passed through the skin to the outside, the cut was bleeding heavily and she had to do something quickly so he'll not bleed to death "I have to restore the bone to its position first, it's going to hurt"

-"just….do it" Asuma replied between his breaths, Ino grabbed his leg and with one sharp move she aligned the bone back to its position causing Asuma to scream in pain

-"you could've been more delicate" said Asuma with wet eyes

-"don't be such a cry baby" replied Ino placing her hands on his leg this time using a medical jutsu to heal the cut, at least it'll stop the bleeding but the jutsu itself will not heal the broken bone, she immobilized it holding the bone in its position so it'll heal "I don't think you'll be able to walk for now"

-"that's great" Asuma cursed under his breath

-"Kakashi-sensei! What should we do now?" asked Ino looking up at Kakashi that was standing behind her

-"well, it have been already an hour so the rest are probably waiting for us outside, we should take Asuma out of here first, then we'll come back and search for Naruto and Choji" replied Kakashi

-"I'm fine, don't worry about me" replied Asuma as he tried to get up to his feet

-"I'll help you" suggested Kakashi wrapping his friend's arm around his shoulder as a support for him so he could walk

-"now what?" asked Ino

-"there's only one door out there, so we'll check it out" answered Kakashi as the three of them walked towards the door, Ino opened the thick steeled door and entered inside followed by Kakashi and Asuma, it was a laboratory, different human parts were placed in jars on the shelves, books and notes were lying on the floor, beakers and test tubes, some of them broken, and some filled with substance heating on the burners, it seemed that someone left the place in a hurry, the three of them carefully studied the lab, Ino grabbed a note book that was on the desk, she carefully scanned the pages, her eyes widening with each page she read

-"what did you find?" asked Asuma

-"these are Orochimaru's notes, all his experiments are described here, it looks like he's trying to make an army from......these things" she pointed at the wired thing growing inside the jar behind her "and not only that, but he uses prisoners for these experiments"

-"that twisted freak" cursed Asuma

-"it's not nice to talk like that about people, Sarutobi-sensei didn't teach you that?" everyone froze hearing Orochimar's voice from behind

-"Orochimaru" said Kakashi as he turned to face him "Ino, take Asuma out of here" he added as Ino grabbed her sensei and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while Kakashi drew out a kunai and took a fighting stance

-"Kakashi! I haven't see you for awhile, you've grown up since the last time I saw you" said Orochimaru , Kakashi stayed silent with his gaze directly on Orochimaru, while Ino and Asuma stayed behind him "by the way I saw the Kuubi kid" he added with a smirk

-"Naruto! What did you do to him? And where's Choji?" growled Ino

-"fighting Sasuke-kun I guess, if they are still alive of course" replied Orochimaru

-"that's enough, you're going to die" replied Kakashi creating chidori his gaze still on Orochimaru

-"don't make me laugh, you even couldn't stand against my lab rats, I believe you've already fought them, I wish I could stay and have some fun but I don't have time for that, but don't worry you'll not get bored" replied Orochimaru disappearing in a puff of smoke

-"what did he mean by that?" asked Ino confused, and before she could blink the same creature from before appeared in the front of her stabbing his claws towards her and Asuma, but before its claws could reach her Kakashi attacked it from behind with his lightning blade turning it to ash

-"let's get out of here, before more of them appear" said Kakashi as the three of them moved towards the door that was in the front of them, they reached the door and opened it reveling another corridor

-"we'll never find the exit" muttered Asuma

-"maybe we can't, but Pakkun can" replied Kakashi summoning Pakkun.

Kurenai finished her mission and went straight to her house, she took a long bubble bath as she felt tired and she thought that a hot relaxing bath will do just fine, after that she went to the kitchen and made for herself a cup of tea, she sat on the kitchen table gazing the steam rising up from the cup "_....Kakashi...." _ her eyes became wet thinking about all what happened in the past weeks "_why it's so hard, why I can't just let you know how I feel, why I can't tell you that.....I love you......but do you still love me" _she thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away and looked out of the window "_why I have this strange feeling" _she questioned herself "_I hope everything is ok"_

Back in the hideout Kakashi was fighting the creatures, one by one taking them down as they followed Pakkun through the corridors, they entered a big lab, similar to the one before but this one was a lot bigger, and was full of machines, there was a big door at the opposite side of the lab

- "the exit is right behind this door" said Pakkun pointing at the door ahead

-"that's great" replied Ino happily with a smile, but that smile quickly faded away as she saw the beasts blocking the door, Asuma drew out his trench blades pushing Ino away "sensei! What are you doing?" she asked

-"we have to get rid of these if we want to get out" he replied with a smirk

-"you don't have, I'll fight them, you're not in condition to fight" said Kakashi looking at Asuma

-"we don't have a choice" replied Asuma taking a fighting stance trying to catch his balance as they begun to fight, after a couple of minutes Kakashi already managed to kill half of the beasts, as he steeped back trying to catch his breath another one charged towards him, Kakashi quickly drew out a kunai from his pouch and blocked the attack, he then lunged forward to catch the beast's wrist, but it shifted its position swinging a the knives in its right hand towards Kakashi's face, Kakashi expected this move with his sharingan and ducked rolling under the swing leaving an explosive tag on the beast's leg, the beast didn't noticed that, so Kakashi quickly stood up to his feet and jumped back as the explosive tag exploded shattering the beast's body into small pieces, he looked over his shoulder and looked at Ino who was covering Asuma all the time, Asuma was already panting as his condition didn't allow him to fight, Ino was tired as well trying to catch her breath as she took another beast down, the lab started to collapse "quick we have to get out of here" Pakkun said running towards the door, but before anyone could move the ceiling started to collapse above the place where Asuma was standing, Kakashi's eyes widened and before he could blink, his instinct took over and without noticing he found himself rushing towards his friend pushing him away before the whole ceiling collapsed.

Ino slowly started to regain her consciousness as she felt someone licking her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Pakkun in the front of her

-"ahhhhhh, ewww what are you doing?" she yelled at Pakkun as she quickly managed to sit on the floor

-"I couldn't wake you up, so that was the only thing I could do, and it worked" replied Pakkun

-"you didn't have to lick my pretty face"

-"you could at least thank me, if you will I'll let you touch my pads, they're so soft and supple"

–"no thanks" replied Ino as she felt something warm falling down her forehead, she wiped it away noticing that it was blood, she looked around trying to find Kakashi or Asuma, but the place was in a complete mess and she couldn't see very clear, pipes, piece of wood, broken glass and other things laid around, she managed to stand up and with Pakkun went looking for the others.

Asuma also regained his consciousness after a while, he looked to his right and saw Kakashi who was still unconscious, his eyes widened when he saw that a think, long piece of glass went through his stomach very close to his chest, his legs were crushed till his waist with fragments of the collapsed ceiling, blood were everywhere "..K..Kakashi!" Asuma yelled as he slowly crawled to his friend, he slowly moved his hand and shook his unconscious friend "hey Kakashi.....Kakashi" he shook him harder to wake him up, he breathed in relief as Kakashi finally begun to regain consciousness

-"don't scare me like that dude" said Asuma in a low tone as Kakashi finally opened his eyes

-"sensei!!!!" yelled Ino as she approached them

-"Ino, fast heal him" said Asuma as he managed to sit, but when he reached to Kakashi to remove the glass that stuck in him, Ino stopped him "what are you doing?"

-"if you'll remove it, he'll bleed to death and no jutsu in the world will heal him" she whispered in his ear not wanting Kakashi to hear it

-"....is.......is it......tha..that b...bad?" Kakashi asked between his breaths

-"Kakashi-sensei, can you breath?" Ino asked kneeling next to him

Kakashi nodded "my.....my legs"

-"can you feel your legs?" asked Ino

-".....I....I can't" he replied nervously

-"sensei hang in there, I'm going to find Sakura and I'll be back as soon as I can" she said as she turned her attention to Asuma "talk to him, don't let him lose his consciousness" she said and then ran out with Pakkun . Kakashi started to choke with his own blood, so he slowly moved his hand and lowered his mask coughing out the blood, even his ears were bleeding as Kakashi begun to lose his consciousness again "hey, stay with me man" said Asuma shaking up Kakashi to keep him awake "remember when we went to the karaoke bar?"

-"....it was.....whe...when you first....met An..Anko" he replied not moving his gaze away from the sky

-"yeah! Kurenai brought her to introduce her to us"

-"..an..and you use...used that st...stupid.....pick up li...line....you always.....use"

-"the one with the phone number?"

-"y...yeah.."

-"but it worked"

-"......but......Anko.....sl...slapped...you" Kakashi said with a slight chuckle as he coughed with more blood

-"but I got a date with her, then Kurenai went up the stage a sang a song"

-"when......I...lo..looked at h..her...I thought.....to..myself tha.....that sh..she's....the most....bea...beautiful woman.....I've...ev..ever se...seen"

-"she have a beautiful voice too"

-"...do....yo..you reme....remember the...song?"

Asuma was silent for awhile as he tried to remember the song "but how do I let go, when I loved for so long, and I've given all that I could, maybe love is a hopeless crime, givin' up what seems your lifetime, what went wrong with somethin' once so good" he said in a sad tone "I don't remember the rest"

-"...ho..how do....you fi...find the wo...words to...say.....to say...goodb...goodbye, wh...when your...he...heart don't.....have th...the heart......to...sa..say......goodbye?" Kakashi finished with a sigh as silent went between them until Kakashi broke it "..well....now.....yo..you'll...have...a go...good sto...story to te..tell"

-"what story?"

-"ho...how your.....best fri...friend betrayed.....you....and.....then...died"

-"what are you talking about?"

-".....chicks......love the...these st...stuff"

-"........................."

-"....I..I'm....sorry As..Asuma.....but...I lo...love her.....so much"

-"don't be sorry, I knew from the beginning that she doesn't love me, but I hoped that maybe with time she will, but she didn't realizing that the one she really loves is you Kakashi.....I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said that you're a back stabber"

-"....it....doesn't...ma..matter now.....it's.....over...for..me"

-"don't say that"

-"........I'm…alre…already…going……to d..die"

-"Kakashi look at me" said Asuma as Kakashi slowly moved his head to look at him "you're not going to die, now say it!"

-".....but.....I am....go..going to...die"

-"no you're not.....you can't die.......you're going to be a father"

-"...wh.....what?"

-"you're going to be a father, Kurenai is pregnant...with you"

-"...pre...pregnant?"

-"you two are going to have a baby"

-"..ho...how....did..yo..you kno....know?"

-"she told me, and I knew that you are the father, that's why I stayed with her, I didn't want to leave her alone"

-"......why s...she...didn't....te..tell me?"

-"she was afraid, afraid that you don't love her anymore"

-".....a father.....you have....no id...idea....how.....yo..you ma....made me.....happy"

-"that's why you can't die"

-"pr.....promise.....me......that...you'll ta.....take..care of...them"

-"Kakashi..." replied Asuma as he felt his eyes going wet

-"...pro....promise that.....you'll....help Ku...Kurenai......raise that...child"

-"you'll raise your child"

-"..pl..please....promise th..that...you'll...not....le..leave her.....alone"

-".........I promise"

-".....when.....the ba..baby will.....born.....tell....him that......his father....loves him...and that......I'll be....watching.....ove..over him......or her"

-".....I will"

-".....I ho...hope...it'll.....be....a girl"

-"why?"

-".....so....she'll.....gr...grow up....to be.....just....like her....mother"

-".................."

-"..te...tell to Ku...Kurenai that.....I lo...love th..them both.....and that.....I died....happy...... promise?"

-"I promise" replied Asuma looking at the floor trying to stop his tears from coming out, he then heard footsteps coming from behind, he looked up and saw Sakura, Ino and the others running in their direction "Kakashi, Sakura and Ino are here, they're going to heal you" he said looking at the girls, but when he didn't get any respond he quickly turned his head to Kakashi "Kakashi!!" he yelled but his eyes were already closed "Kakashi wake up, Sakura and Ino are here" he said shaking his friend to wake him up but with no use "Kakashi!...Kakashi!"

.....................................................................................................................................................

I finally finished writing this one, hope you'll like it, and don't forget to review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

It was September the 15th _"Kakashi's birthday" _Kurenai thought to herself as she woke up in the morning sitting in her bed_ "it has been so many years"_ she thought gazing Kakashi's picture that was on the drawer next to her bed, she stayed like that getting lost in her thoughts remembering all the days she spent with him, the sound of running footsteps shook her from her thoughts as she came back to reality, the door busted revealing a 5 years old crimson eyed girl, her silver short hair reflected the sunrays that entered from the window, the girl ran towards Kurenai and jumped into her bed holding a little box in her hand

-"good morning mommy" the girl greeted with a smile on her face giving her mom a kiss on her cheek

-"good morning sweetie" replied Kurenai hugging her little girl

-"look what I made for daddy" she said handing to Kurenai the little box

-"it's beautiful"

-"uncle Asuma helped me with the box"

-"what did you put inside?" she asked opening the box, but to her surprise it was empty "honey if you're giving someone a present you should put something inside"

-"I did" replied the girl

-"it's empty"

-"no it's not, I put there my kisses so daddy will know how much I love him" replied the girl

-"he already knows that"

-"come on mom, I don't want to be late" replied the girl grabbing her mother's hand dragging her out from her bed, the girl even didn't have the time to eat her breakfast , she quickly got dressed and got out from her house with Kurenai not far behind her, it took them about 10 minutes to reach the cemetery, the girl was first to enter and ran towards her father's grave "happy birthday daddy!!!" she said putting the little box on the tomb "if you'll ever miss me, just open the box and you'll find my kisses there for you" finished the girl as Kurenai came and putted a bouquet of flowers next to the box

-"have you finished?" asked Kurenai looking at the girl, the girl nodded as Kurenai grabbed her hand and begun to walk away

-"wait! I forgot something" said the girl letting go of her mother's hand and ran towards the tomb again "I love you daddy". Kurenai woke up with tears falling down her cheeks "_….it was just a dream…" _she thought as she breathed out in relief, she was so tired that she even didn't notice that she fell asleep on the couch, she wiped her tears away and stood up to her feet, her heart pumping fast in her chest as chills went down her spine "_….It was just a dream, why do I have this feeling?" _she questioned herself as she got out from her house, she thought that some fresh air will do fine for her, she went to the bridge by the river and watched her reflection in the water that was flowing from beneath the bridge, sadness and pain overwhelmed her, she didn't know what to do, and the dream she had just made it worse "_maybe it was a sign…..maybe I should…….who I'm kidding, he probably hates me, and I can't hurt Asuma anymore, but staying with him doesn't change anything either does it?" _she thought to herself, she then put her hands on her belly _"you're the only one I have, I'll stay strong for you" _, Akamaru's barking shook her from her thoughts, she looked back and saw Kiba running towards her

-"Kurenai-sensei!! I've finally found you" said Kiba as he finally reached her

-"what's wrong Kiba?"

-"Asuma-sensei is in the hospital"

-"in the hospital!!!! What happened??"

-"I don't know the details, I only know that he has just returned from his mission with Anko and Kakashi-sensei" replied Kiba and before he could say anything more Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai ran into the hospital as fast as she could, she searched for Asuma, and after a couple of minutes she found him in the hall walking around with crutches to support him as his leg was in gypsum, Anko and Shikamaru were there also, she stood in fear as her heart begun to pump fast when she didn't see Kakashi, she knew there was something wrong, Anko was the first to notice that Kurenai came in

-"Kurenai what are you doing here?" Anko asked approaching her friend

-"what happened? Where's Kakashi?" Kurenai asked with trembling tone her eyes going wet

-"Kurenai calm down" stated Anko trying to calm her down

-"I'M CALM ANKO! ASUMA WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS KAKASHI?" she asked looking at Asuma, Asuma looked at her before he returned his gaze to the floor "_….no!" _she said in her thoughts as tears begun to roll down her cheeks

-"..Kurenai…it was all my fault…if I've been more aware.." Asuma begun in a low tone, but before he could finish what he had to say, Kurenai felt dizzy as her knees went weak and fell unconscious

-"Kurenai!!....Kurenai!" yelled Anko catching her friend before she hit the floor.

Kurenai woke up after a couple of hours, she found herself lying in a hospital bed, she looked to her right and saw Anko sitting next to her bed

-"you're finally awake" said Anko with a small smile on her face

-"what I'm doing here?" Kurenai asked in a low tone

-"you fainted in the hall remember, how are you feeling?"

-"…..I'm fine….." replied Kurenai with tears in her eyes "is Kakashi…."

-"he's still in the O.R"

-"so….he's not dead?"

-"he's still alive, but………."

-"but what?"

-"………….."

-"Anko tell me"

-"he's……he's in very critical condition"

-"how critical?"

-"Kurenai you should rest"

-"I WANT TO KNOW"

-"I don't know, I told you that he's still in the O.R" replied Anko not looking at Kurenai

-"Anko you're not telling me something"

-"Kurenai I told you that I don't kno-"

-"don't lie to me……at least not you"

-"………….."

-"Anko please!"

-"Tsunade-sama didn't gave us any hope, she said…..that…he'll probably die" with these words Kurenai broke, tears heavily fell down her cheeks as she begun to sob "Kurenai please don't make me regret that I told you, don't cry" said Anko but with no use as Kurenai begun to sob harder "he's not dead, maybe he'll not die"

-"you don't understand….." replied Kurenai sobbing

-"don't understand what?"

-"…..I'm pregnant"

-"with Asuma?"

-"…no!.....with Kakashi" replied Kurenai shocking Anko with what just she said "I didn't tell him about the baby……….he'll die not knowing that he's going to be a father………not knowing……..how much I love him" Kurenai said between her sobs, Anko stayed silent, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say, she hugged her friend tight trying to comfort her, although she knew that it'll not make her feel any better

-"it's going to be ok"

-"……no it won't….if he'll die…..I…."

-"don't think about it right now, you need to rest, the doctor said that you've a sever anaemia, and are slightly dehydrated"

-"……I don't care…….I want him to live"

-"have faith Kurenai"

-"…..faith will not help him………faith will not make him live"

-"but it'll not hurt him either"

_"communication! It's the first thing we really learn in life, the funny thing is that once we grow up, learn our words and really start to talk to each other, the harder it becomes to know what to say, or how to say 'I love you' to the person you love. There is an old saying people always say 'never leave it till tomorrow, which you can do today' I don't know why people put things away, why I never told Kakashi how I really felt about him, how I really love him with all my heart and that I cannot live without him, now I have to say that it's because of the fear, fear of failure, fear of rejection, the fear of making the decision itself, because what if you're wrong? What if you're making a mistake you can undo? Now the lesson's learned, knowing is better than wondering, walking is better than sleeping, even the biggest failure, the worst mistake that someone can make is a lot better than never trying. I remember when I was a little girl, when I believed in fairy tales, the fantasy of what my life would be, white dress, prince charming on a white horse who would come and carry me away, but eventually I grew up, and one day I opened my eyes and the fairy tale disappeared, and the only person I really trust, the person I always turn to was……gone, crushing my dreams, my hopes, my faith that someday I will open my eyes and my fairy tale will come true. I didn't want to hear that Kakashi is dead, I didn't want to hear that he's in critical condition, I didn't want to hear the worthless words 'it's going to be ok' but there are some things you can't escape, and other things you just don't want to know"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 9! Is Kakashi going to die? Or he's already dead? Find out in the next chapter, hope you liked this one, don't forget to review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Asuma stayed in the hall waiting in the front of the O.R for someone to come out while Anko stayed with Kurenai, Shikamaru who gave a visit to Naruto and Choji who were pretty beat up by Sasuke just entered the hall to check on the updates about Kakashi's condition

-"what's up! Anything new?" he asked Asuma who was sitting on the bench in the hall

Asuma looked up from the floor at Shikamaru "nope, nobody came in or out from there" he said setting his gaze on the door of the O.R "and how are Choji and Naruto?"

-"Choji is just hungry, so I guess he's alright, but Naruto is kinda depressed" replied Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets

-"depressed?!"

-"about losing to Sasuke, and failing to bring him back" muttered Shikamaru with a sigh "all of this is so troublesome, man what a drag" he added as silent went between the two of them, hours passed and they still didn't know anything about Kakashi, Anko came in after a couple of minutes

-"they're still inside?" she asked sitting next to Asuma on the bench

-"yeah" replied Shikamaru with his back leaned against the wall

-"what they're doing there so long? It has been about 7 hours" mumbled Anko in a low tone

-"how's Kurenai?" asked Asuma

-"she cried herself to sleep" replied Anko

-"and her condition?"

-"she's dehydrated and has a severe anaemia, they're giving her fluids but she'll be fine" Anko finished as the door of the O.R opened revealing Tsunade, Asuma quickly stood to his feet, he looked at the hokage, her expression was blank, she leaned her back to the door and sighed looking at the ground, everyone remained silent waiting for her to speak out, Asuma felt his throat blocked as his tongue went numb at the thought that Kakashi is dead, Anko was the one who broke the silence

-"…ho..how did it go?" she asked nervously, Tsunade rubbed her neck before she lifted her head up, she was obviously tired after the 7 hours spent in the O.R, she looked at Anko and then at Asuma before she spoke

-"do you believe in miracles?" she asked not changing her blank expression, Anko and Asuma looked at each other not knowing what their answer have to do with all of that, Asuma finally cleared his throat and managed to speak out

-"……why…. are you asking?"

-"because only a miracle will save him" replied Tsunade

-"what do you mean?" asked Anko

-"he lost a lot of blood, some of his internal organs were completely ruptured, I managed to fix them up but they shut down, only the machines are keeping him alive right now" stated Tsunade

-"so you're saying that…." Anko begun to speak but Tsunade cut her off knowing what she wanted to tell

-"he's not breathing on his own, we intubated him and sent him to the ICU"

-"is he……going to live?" asked worriedly Asuma, Tsunade stayed silent for awhile before she spoke

-"I did everything I could, now it's up to him" she replied

-"but he'll live, right?!" he said looking at the hokage who looked down to the floor

-"I don't know, all we can do is wait" she replied

-"but for how long?" asked Anko

-"days….weeks…….even months" she answered in a low tone "go and rest, you being here won't change anything, I'm also heading off" she said passing them as she walked out of the hall, not long after that Shizune, Sakura and Ino got out from the O.R

-"sensei! you're still here?" asked Ino in a low tone

-"I…..can I see Kakashi?" he asked although he knew what the answer will be

-"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama clearly said no visits for now, he's in a very critical condition, and may die at any minute" replied Shizune before turning her attention to the girls "and you two should go home and rest, you used up most of your chakra, I'm sure you're exhausted"

-"..hai" replied Sakura in a sad tone with her gaze not leaving the floor

-"well….goodnight then" said Szhizune heading out as the rest also went to their homes.

2 weeks passed and Kakashi's condition didn't get any better, Kurenai spent the first week in the hospital, as she finished her treatment she could finally go home, she hated hospitals, she hated to lay there not doing nothing while Kakashi was in a such condition, Tsunade didn't allow anyone into the ICU so she couldn't even visit him. Next day Asuma went to Kurenai's house to check up on her, as he reached her house he knocked several times but no one was there "_she must be in the hospital" _he thought to himself as he made his way towards the hospital, he entered and searched for Kurenai inside "_the ICU, I'm sure she's there" _the only place she could go, so he headed to the ICU and as he thought Kurenai was there, standing in the front of the room watching Kakashi out from the window with tears falling down her cheeks, he got closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder, Kurenai gave a deep sigh, she glanced over at Asuma before returning her gaze to Kakashi

-"they didn't let me come in" she said in a shallow tone

-"they didn't let me either" replied Asuma returning his hand on the crutch that he was using due to his broken leg

-"how's your leg?" asked Kurenai

-"good, Ino told me that it'll took one moth until they'll remove the gypsum"

-"…….that's good"

-"and how is he doing? Anything new?" he asked looking through the window at his friend, Kurenai just shook her head not wanting to say anything, Asuma looked back at her and could feel her pain, she was pale and looked very tired "Kurenai come on, we'll eat something" he said grabbing her hand, but Kurenai stood still

-"…..I'm not hungry" she replied softly

-"Kurenai last time you passed out, you have to take care of yourself, I'm not asking you to do this for me but for Kakashi" he said making Kurenai looking directly at him when she heard the word Kakashi "I know that you love him…..and he loves you, and a guy that loves you that much doesn't want you to do this to yourself"

-"Asuma…..you……"

-"we both know that I'm not what you need, but remember that I'm here for you….always"

-"……I'm sorry Asuma…..I know I've hurt you too…..but I never mean-" she begun softly but was cut off by Asuma

-"don't say anything, I understand, I just want you to be happy, and I know that the only person that will make you feel happy is him" he said looking at Kakashi before he returned his gaze to Kurenai "don't worry, he has been through worse, he's gonna live, I believe in him" he added with a smile

Kurenai looked back at Kakashi and then at Asuma, giving him a small smile in return "….thank you"

-"welcome, now let's go and eat something", Kurenai nodded and both of them went to the cafeteria that was on the first floor of the hospital building, they sat on the table near the window that overlooked at the garden, they ordered some food and something to drink, as they finished Kurenai looked out from the window far into the garden, she needed to talk things out, to throw her emotions out, she needed someone to listen and she couldn't find anyone better than Asuma right now, so she broke the silence that was between them as they sat on the table in the cafeteria "Asuma……." she begun with her gaze still directed into the green garden "Kakashi saved my life……..he taught me everything……..about life and hope……….and I miss him so much" she said in trembling tone as a tear begun to form in the corner of her eye

-"I know….." Asuma replied softly

-"sometimes I just wish for him to hold me in his arms, in a sea of deep blue, together at last" she said as a tear fell down her cheek "I've kissed you….I've kissed many guys…..but I haven't felt that thing…….that thing when I kissed him…….that moment that when you kiss someone everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and that person…….and nothing more……and then you realize that that person is the only one you want to kiss for the rest of your life…….and for that moment you get an amazing gift, and you want to laugh……… and to cry………. because you feel so lucky that you've found it……….and so scared that it'll go away at the same time…….and I blame myself for making him go away" she finished now tears heavily falling down her cheeks, Asuma stayed silent and didn't know what to say, the only thing he could think of was to console her, he grabbed her hand putting it in his squeezing it tight, he then lifted his other hand and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb "….don't cry…..I've promised Kakashi that I'll take care of you…..he'll be pissed off when he'll find out that I let you cry like this" he said softly as he took his hand away from her cheek. As they made their way out form the cafeteria Sakura crossed their way

-"Tsunade-sama wants to talk with you two" she said in a sad tone

-"what's wrong Sakura?" asked Kurenai when she saw Sakura's gloomy expression

-"…………………." Sakura didn't say anything and just looked on the floor

-"Sakura…..what's wrong?" asked Asuma

-"……….it's about……..Kakashi-sensei" she finished as Kurenai's heart dropped

-"where is she?" asked Asuma

-"she's on the second floor with him" she said as Asuma and Kurenai quickly headed towards the hokage, as they entered the hall in the second floor they found Tsunade in the front of the ICU

-"you called for us" said Asuma as he and Kurenai approached the hokage, Tsunade turned to face them, Kurenai didn't like the expression on her face, she felt shivers going down her spine waiting for her to speak

Tsunade gave a deep sigh before she spoke "I'm afraid it's about time to say goodbye"

-".…what do you mean?" asked Asuma

-"we're taking him off from the life supporting machines, that the best thing we can do for him" replied Tsunade

-"…but why?" asked Kurenai

-"he's still not breathing on his own, and I don't think that he'll ever start"

-"SO YOU DECIDED TO KILL HIM" yelled Kurenai with tears in her eyes

-"Kurenai calm down" Asuma said softly holding Kurenai

-"He's only alive because he's intubated, once I'll remove the tube he'll die" replied Tsunade

-"NO, I DON'T AGREE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

-"don't make him suffer, let him go"

-"NO, HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE"

-"Kurenai…….you have to let him go"

-"NO!!! ASUMA SAY SOMETHING, WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING???" Kurenai now yelled at Asuma who stayed silent the whole time

-"I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do" said Tsunade looking at he floor

-"Tsunade-sama, is there really nothing you can do? I mean…..is that the only option?" asked Asuma with wet eyes

-"I did everything I could, I'm sorry…..you can enter inside and say goodbye before I'll remove the tube" she said letting the two inside the room where Kakashi was laying

-"I'll leave you alone" said Asuma leaving sobbing Kurenai inside with Kakashi

Kurenai pulled herself together wiping her tears away as she approached Kakashi's bed, she sat on a chair that was next to the bad and grabbed his hand "…….I guess this is it…….I can't run anymore…..I have nothing left, I've tried so hard to forget about you…..but I couldn't…… in my bitterness I ignored all that was real and true….I'm sorry……..I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before that I love you……I do really love you….from all my heart…..I can't go on without you……you're my only hope……my only place……..my only strength………my only power……my only life…..my only peace…….my only joy……..my only love" she said with tears heavily falling down her cheeks "remember when my mother died…….you asked me do I believe in heaven, then you said that if you were to choose between here and heaven….you'd choose heaven….. and here you are about to go to the other side, somewhere I will not bring you back, somewhere you'll not come back…………..I know…..I know you'll be fine……I know you'll be ok…….but what about me? Please Kakashi fight……don't do it for yourself…..do it for me…..for your child……please Kakashi…..don't go……please!!!......because if you'll die……..if you'll die I'll never be able to forgive you………not for dying………but for making me love you……..I don't want to exist in a world where you don't…..so please……please if you have any more fight in you, if you could……fight this….just a little harder……that would be good…….. then you could come back home……….back to me……….back to your family" she finished as she begun to sob "I love you" she whispered between her sobs giving him a long kiss on his forehead, Asuma entered after a while, he came next to Kurenai who was still sitting on the chair holding Kakashi's hand, he stood there silently not saying anything as he got lost in his own thoughts, then Kurenai flinched making him come back to reality

-"what is it Kurenai?"

-"he…….he squeezed my hand" she replied happily

-"Kurenai……" Asuma begun sighing "it must have been your ima-"

-"no, look Asuma! He's squeezing my hand, I can feel it"

-"Kurenai, I know you don't want to-" he was cut of by the sound of Kakashi choking, he looked at him in disbelieve and quickly ran out limping to Tsunade who was waiting outside "HE'S CHOKING"

-"what?!!!"

-"HE'S CHOKING!!!!!" he said as Tsunade quickly ran into the room

-"he's fighting the tube" said Tsunade as she approached Kakashi's bed

-"what does that mean?" asked Asuma

-"that he started breathing on his own" she said as she gently removed the tube from his throat, a big smiles came across Asuma's and Kurenai's faces

Kurenai felt Kakashi's grip tightening around her hand "Kakashi……Kakashi can you hear me?" she asked feeling his grip getting stronger with every second

-"I can't believe it! It's truly a miracle" said Tsunade "I even didn't drink any sake today"

-"it's not a miracle…..it's love" replied Asuma with a smile, and a couple of seconds later Kakashi opened his eyes

-"KAKASHI!!!" yelled Kurenai as tears begun to fall down her cheeks, but this time they were tears of joy, Kakashi tightened his grip around her hand as he looked at her giving her a weak smile, he opened his mouth trying to say something but he couldn't

-"Kakashi you had a tube in your throat for 2 weeks, so you'll no be able to speak for awhile" said Tsunde as she saw that he was going to say something, and she thought that it'll better to let him know before he'll panic thinking that he lost his voice

-"I knew you'll make it bro" said Asuma with a smile, Kakasi slowly moved his head to meet his friend's gaze giving him a small smile in return

-"ok, now everybody out" stated Tsunade

-"I'm not going anywhere" replied Kurenai keeping her gaze on Kakashi holding his hand in hers

-"yes you are, and you'll go and inform Shizune about that, I need to examine him" replied Tsunade

-"I'm not leaving him, not anymore" replied Kurenai smiling at Kakashi

-"ASUMA!!!" yelled Tsunade making Asuma flinch

-"….ye..yes Hokage-sama!"

-"take Kurenai out of here, and call Shizune"

-"hai" he said as he placed his hand on Kurenai's shoulder "come on, we'll come back later"

Kurenai nodded after awhile and stood up from the chair hardly letting go of Kakashi's hand, she leaned in a kissed his forehead "I'll be back soon……….I love you"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That's it for this chapter! Hope you'll like it, don't forget to review ^_^ see ya


	11. Chapter 11

Kurenai returned after a couple of hours, of course she tried to sneak in so many times before but each time she got kicked out, as she entered the hospital again she found Tsunade muttering something under her nose "I really need a drink" said Tsundae rubbing her neck as she looked up to face Kurenai

-"why I'm not surprised to see you here Kurenai?!"

-"can I see him now?"

Tsunade sighed before replaying "third floor, room 301, but don't stay for too long, he's still weak"

-"thank you Tsunade-sama" replied Kurenai as she made her way to the elevator and went towards Kakashi's room, she gently knocked on the door and entered inside, and there he was, laying on the bed smiling at her as she approached his bed, she sat on the chair and grabbed his hand, holding it tight not wanting to let go

-"……..hey" Kakashi greeted softly with a smile

-"hey" replied Kurenai "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that before……..Kakashi, I love you too" -"……and I…love you…….both of you" he said in a low tone with a smile on his face, his words somehow surprised Kurenai

-"…how did you know?!"

-"….Asuma….told me…….why you didn't tell me?"

Kurenai looked down at her knees "……I don't know, I…..I was scared"

-"……of…what?"

-"that you won't want to listen to me…that you'll hate me and will not want me, neither me or the baby"

-"….how could I?!.......it's our child…….you have…no idea….how you made….me happy" he murmured softly tightening his grip around Kurenai's hand, making her looking back at him as her eyes went wet

-"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…..I never meant to hurt you, I never meant t-" she muttered as she begun to sob

-"…..don't……I don't want you……to cry…it's ok…..forget about it"

-"I love you so much Kakashi, I don't want to lose you again"

-"…..I love you too" he whispered with a smile

-"you're tired…..I'll better go" she said wiping her tears as she calmed down

-"….no…..stay" he said softly "…I'm bored like hell" he chuckled slightly before they heard a knock on the door

-"come in" said Kurenai pulling herself together as the door opened reveling Sakura, Naruto and Asuma

-"Kakashi-sensei! you scared the hell out of us" said Sakura as she and the others entered inside

-"yeah! Don't do that again" added Naruto with a smile

-"so Kakashi!! how are you feeling?" asked Asuma

-"good……really, really good………like an athlete……or some other…..really… really.. healthy….person" replied Kakashi with sarcasm in his low tone, Kurenai chuckled at his remark

-"…..what?" he asked looking at Kurenai

-"you're funny" she replied with a smile receiving a smile in return

-"glad to see you back man" said Asuma

-"….. I don't..know if you…remember….but you still…..owe me….500 RYO" chuckled Kakashi

-"for what?" asked Asuma confused

-"….for the broken….. window in Kurenai's…. house"

-"ahhh that! I complete forgot, by the way thanks Kurenai for being so thoughtful, I thought that you'll make a big fuss about that" said Asuma with a smirk

-"..which window?" asked Kurenai raising her eyebrows

-"the one with the colored glass" laughed Asuma

-"IT WAS YOU!!!!" yelled Kurenai as Asuma suddenly stopped laughing

-"……no" answered Asuma rubbing his head looking away

-"I can't believe it"

-"hey I paid for that, so don't yell at me, besides it happened a long time ago, why to look back at the past!" muttered Asuma

-"….actually…..I paid…for that" added softly Kakashi

-"a long time ago! It was the last year….no actually it was 10 months ago" growled Kurenai

-"whatever..hey but that was only 300, why's the other 200 for?" asked Asuma

-"……for my broken……coffee table" answered Kakashi with a small smirk on his face, Asuma was about to replay but Sakura cut him off

-"you'll talk about your finance later, Kakashi-sensei I got your tests results"

-"is something wrong?" Kurenai asked worriedly

-"not at all, everything is fine, the haemoglobin value is a little low though but it's not a problem" replied Sakura

-"and what about his legs?" asked Asuma

-"well, he'll not be able to walk for awhile, they're pretty bruised, and will hurt, but we're giving him pain killers to reduce the pain, but more importantly is that he can feel them, he's not paralyzed and with rehabilitation he'll be able to walk again in no time" answered Sakura

-"that's good to hear" replied Naruto "by the way, what's the time? Couz I have training with Jiraiya"

-"it's time for these two to kiss and make up, lets go kids" stated Asuma with a grin making Kurenai blush "see ya later" he added before leaving with Naruto and Sakura behind him, as Naruto took a couple of steps away from the room he suddenly stooped, Sakura and Asuma looked at him confused as the eyes of the blonde narrowed

-"what is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

-"oh my god, Kakashi-sensei didn't have his mask!!!!" replied Naruto

-"you've just noticed?" muttered Asuma

-"I have to go back" said Naruto heading back to the room

-"No you don't" said Asuma grabbing the boy's shoulder

-"…but, but!! his face!!!"

-"Naruto you're such an idiot" replied Sakura punching Naruto's head, and dragged him out from the hospital with Naruto protesting all the way out. Back in the room a silent went between the two, they just looked at each other smiling, Kurenai still holding Kakashi's hand, squeezing it tight until she broke the silence

-"I guess I'll be leaving too, it has been a long day, you need to rest" she said standing up from the chair, she leaned in towards Kakashi and gave him a long soft kiss on the lips, she waited for this moment for so long, well maybe not with Kakashi in such condition and not in the hospital, but still, they lips were finally sealed "bye" she whispered finally letting go of his hand and went toward the door, as she opened it she turned back again to look at him on last time before she got out from the room gently shutting to door behind her.

Two weeks passed and Kakashi grew stronger every day, Kurenai was spending most of the time in the hospital visiting Kakashi sitting in his room until she got kicked out by the nurse or by Tsunade. It was an early afternoon when Kurenai went to the hospital to visit Kakashi, she entered inside after knocking on the door of his room

-"hey!!!" she greeted with a smile approaching his bed

-"what are you doing here? You already came to visit me today" he said with a smile

-"I couldn't wait to kiss you" she said giving him a soft kiss on the lips

-"you're really weird, there's a lot of attractive men out there"

-"and what does that mean?"

-"you like your man sick and feeble, you don't like healthy guys?"

-"I like you Kakashi"

-"oww I'm honored, and by the way I assume you have no idea where is my mask?" he asked sarcastically raising his eyebrows

-"not a clue" she replied with a grin

-"ok, give it back, I know you hid it"

-"I have no idea what are you talking about, besides it would be a shame to cover your pretty and handsome face" she said in a playful tone

-"I know!" he replied with a grin

-"you're unbelievable!!" she said rolling her eyes

-"now really, you don't have anything better to do than sticking here with me?"

-"I do, I'm doing it right now" she replied with a smile

-"that's good" he replied as Kurenai leaned in kissing his cheek

-"…can I ask you something?"

-"sure, what is it Kakashi?"

-"but you'll say yes"

-"and what if I'll say no?"

-"then I'll hold my breath making my heart stop killing me, because you were the only one here, you'll be accused with murder of your fellow jonin, and end up for the rest of your life in prison married to a huge and ugly girl named Noboku" answered Kakashi making Kurenai burst out laughing

-"what's so funny?!" came a voice from behind

-"do you never knock Anko?" asked Kakashi

-"I knock when I want to, anyway I'm not here for you" replied Anko

-"you really hurt my feelings Anko" said Kakashi sarcastically, Anko just ignored him and turned to Kurenai

-"come on, we're going out today, we'll go shopping"

-"Anko, I'm not in a mood for shopping, I'd rater stay here" replied Kurenai smiling at Kakashi

-"you choose him over buying new clothes! Him over new shoes!!! Woman!! Are you crazy?" yelled Anko as Tsunade entered the room

-"Kakashi, time for check up, you two OUT!"

-"that suites me just fine, come on, we're going shopping" said Anko pulling Kurenai up from her chair dragging her out from the room

-"ok, but wait" replied Kurenai turning around bowing her head through the door "Kakashi, what about the question?"

-"which one?" asked Kakashi

-"you'll talk later, or no, tomorrow, visiting hours are already over" commented Tsunade heading towards the door

-"the one you wanted to ask me before Anko came in" answered Kurenai while Tsunade hold her hand on the knob of the door ready to shut the door closed

-"Kurenai tomorrow" stated Tsunade

-"ow that one!!" Kakashi begun with a smirk "I just wanted to ask you if you'll marry me that's all" he finished shocking everyone

There was a long pause before Kurenai managed to speak breaking the silence "…di…did he just proposed?"

-"yes! Goodbye Kurenai" answered Tsunade with a smirk shutting the door in the front of Kurenai "very original Kakashi" she said with a smile turning to Kakashi who had a big grin from ear to ear _"shit, damn you Jiraiya! I lost again" _she thought to herself remembering the bet she made with Jiraiya

_**~Flashback~**_

_-"these two are so in love" said Jiraiya "it's just a matter of time until they'll get married"_

_Tsunade's eyes flashed as a thought stroke her mind "wanna make a bet?" she asked with a grin on her face_

_-"bring it on, I bet that he'll ask her within this week"_

_-"no way, I'm sure that it'll take him a moth to propose to her"_

_-"than it's a bet, 1000 RYO"_

_-"ok, deal! you better start collecting the money Jiraiya because I'm going to win"_

_**~End Of Flashbeck~ **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

hope you liked this chapter, first I wanted it to be the last one, but I've changed my mind, the next one is going to be the last, anyway don't forget to review!.

PS: for Kurenai-Loves-Kakashi, about Asuma's 180 degree turnover, well in the beginning he was just pissed off at Kakashi as anger took over him, calling him a back stabber…etc, but they were best friends for so many years, so as time passed and realizing that Kurenai does not love him, and the fact that she's pregnant with Kakashi changed his point of view, they were friends after all, anyway I just wanted to clear that up, thanks for all your reviews, and hope you like the story, see ya!!


	12. Chapter 12 End

Ok guys, this is the last chapter of this story, enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurenai stood in shock outside of Kakashi's room not believing what just happened, Anko screamed in happiness hugging the still shocked Kurenai

-"come on" said Anko grinning "we have to buy you something new"

-"did he just…."

-"yup he did"

-"it really happened?"

-"yes, it happened"

-"it's not my imagination, he really said that"

-"aha! Now the shops are waiting"

-"…..he said marry me, right? He did? It really happened?" asked Kurenai looking at Anko with a surprised look on her face

-"it really did, now let's celebrate and go shopping" replied Anko grabbing Kurenai's wrist trying to drag her out but Kurenai wouldn't budge

-"I have to go back….I have-" she said as Sakura appeared in the way placing her hand on the knob of the door of Kakashi's room

-"oh, hi!" greeted the girl with a smile

-"are you going inside?" asked Kurenai

-"yup" answered the girl

-"then I'm going with you"

-"not a chance, Kakashi-sensei is going to start the rehabilitation, and it's going to take about 3 hours, so I suggest for you to go home and come tomorrow" replied Sakura

-"so I told her, come on before all the shops will close" grumbled Anko forcing Kurenai to move

-"..but…but he proposed?!! Anko he proposed!!" said Kurenai nervously while they were walking down the stairs

-"CALM DOWN WOMAN!! you'll come tomorrow and give him your answer, which I think it's going to be a YES, so for now we're going to buy you some sexy clothes so his jaw will drop when he'll see you" replied Anko with a grin as they headed out from the hospital

After about 4 hours of shopping, Anko finally stated that she bought all what she wanted, the girls got hungry so they went to buy some dumplings and as well something to drink, as they made their way towards the dumpling shop they passed by a shop with baby clothes, Kurenai couldn't help but to stop and watch from the outside leaving Anko walking ahead

-"then I said that it'll be better if-……Kurenai!!" said Anko turning around to see Kurenai pretty far behind her staring out from the window with a smile at the baby stuff, Anko sighed before approaching Kurenai "wanna come in?"

Kurenai looked at Anko "no….I mean it's too early to buy these stuff, don't you think?!"

-"it won't hurt looking around though, come on" replied Anko as she entered the shop with Kurenai behind her, she didn't have any interests for these things, but she knew that it'll make Kurenai happy. Kurenai watched absentmindedly with a smile on her face as she walked through the sections eyeing the shelves full of infant clothes "_this is so cute" _she thought to herself holding one of the baby sleepers, she couldn't help but to smile from ear to ear "Kurenai look at these" she heard her friend's voice from behind "aren't they cute!" said Anko holding a pair of small baby shoes, Kurenai's eyes brightened as a smile came across her face, they went there just to look around, but Kurenai ended up with a bag full of baby clothes.

Kurenai finally madeit into her house, she put the bags on the coffee table as she fell on the couch exhausted "_I wonder what's Kakashi doing?!" _she thought to herself laying on the couch with her gaze to the ceiling, smile came across her face each time she thought about Kakashi, after a couple of minutes she came to sit on the couch and grabbed the bags that were on the table in the front of her, she took out the baby clothes that she bought and eyed them carefully with a smile wondering how such a little thing could make her so happy, she looked at the watch, it said 8:30 "_I hope Tsunade-sama won't mind if I'll visit Kakashi" _she thought with a smirk on her face as she got up and went out of her house towards the hospital.

As she arrived at the hospital she quickly made her way towards Kakashi's room, she made it to the third floor and after making sure that Tsunade is not there she headed towards the room, and as she was about to put her hand on the knob of the door it suddenly opened revealing Tsunade

-"you again" muttered Tsunade crossing her arms "I've told you that visiting hours are over, Kakashi needs to rest now" Kakashi already knew who it was and bowed his head forward to see Kurenai at the door arguing with the hokage, he smiled as he saw that Kurenai is looking at him not listing at all what Tsunade is talking t her, he waved to her making her smile "Kurenai! Are you even listening to me?" Tsunade's voice made Kurenai flinch realizing that she wasn't listening at all

-"yes, yes! I'm listening" she lied returning her gaze to Kakashi who had a smirk on his face all the time amused by this scene

Tsunade rolled her eyes "how many times I've told you that visiting hours are over, if you want to see Kakashi, come back tomorrow"

-"I would, but I can't wait that long" replied Kurenai

-"hey beautiful!" called Kakashi from inside the room making Kurenai's smile go wider

-"hey" waved Kurenai from outside completely ignoring Tsunade

-"KURENAI!!!"

-"hold on, it's her turn" said Kakashi with a smirk, Tsunade looked at Kakashi and then back at Kurenai before sighing

-"yes! My answer is yes!!" said Kurenai happily biting her lower lip eyeing Kakashi as a big smile came across his face

-"now you'll really make my heart stop" he replied

_-_ "I'm really happy for you two, now Kurenai will go home and Kakashi will rest, is that clear?!

-"yes, Tsunade -sama" replied Kurenai before bowing her head inside through the door "goodnight Kakashi"she said with a smile

-"goodnight Kurenai, sleep well, and when you'll dream…dream of me" he said with a smirk

-"you can count on it" replied Kurenai slightly blushing

-"is that all?!" asked Tsunade

Kurenai stepped back and look at the hokage "yes! goodnight hokage-sama"

-"thanks god!" said Tsunade breathing out before she turned to Kakashi "and you rest, I don't want to see you trying to walk on your own" Kakashi nodded as Tsunade shut the door before turning the light off in the room and walked out.

Kakashi laid in his bed with his hands under his head "_she said yes! She really said yes!" _he thought to himself smiling in his bed gazing the ceiling, although he was tired he couldn't sleep at all, he was too excited, too happy, he took a deep breath and sighed happily at the though of Kurenai and his unborn baby, he closed his eyes as he got lost in his thoughts, he was half asleep when a tap on the window shook him up from his thoughts, he looked at the window and saw a figure struggling to open it, he chuckled when he saw that it was Kurenai

-"you're stalking me, you're a stalker!" he said with a grin

-"can you blame me?" Kurenai replied with a smile as she jumped inside the room after opening the window which wasn't actually closed

-"what did I do to deserve your visit?" he asked in a playful tone

-"well……I just realized that when you want to spent the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible"

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile "come on, hop in" he said giving a place for Kurenai in his bed

-"are you kidding! There's not enough place"

-"enough for the two of us"

-"Kakashi…."

-"what's the deal Kurenai, you're not so fat, you'll squeeze in"

-"what do you mean by 'not so fat'?" she asked raising her eyebrows crossing her arms

-"well, I can't tell that you're too thin" he replied with a smirk

-"YOU-"

-"just kidding! You're perfect, come on" he said as Kurenai made her way towards his bed, she took off her shoes and laid down beside Kakashi, her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist pulling herself closer to him, she moved herself and got on the top of him to meet his gaze, they stared at each other for a moment until they lips meet in a deep passionate kiss, he ran his tongue along her lower lip pressing for entry, she slowly opened her mouth as he slid his tongue inside exploring every inch of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, their tongues brushed against each other as the kiss grew more passionate with every second until they broke the kiss gasping for air, they looked again into their eyes exchanging the look of love that everyone felt for the other, Kurenai leaned in again to give him a long, soft kiss before she returned to her position with her head on his chest, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her firmly kissing the top of her head "I love you" he whispered in her ear kissing her earlobe, they were finally happy…..finally together "I love you too"

_**5 years later**_

_"soul mates………"_

Kurenai woke up as the sunrays that entered from the window stroke her face "..wake up sleepyhead" she whispered in her husband's ear gently kissing his cheek

_"it's extremely rare, but it do exist…….." _

When the kiss on the cheek didn't work, as usual, Kurenai gave soft kisses across his cheek until she reached his lips

_"it's sort of like twin souls tuned into each other……."_

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he felt Kurenai's warm lips on his "morning beautiful" he whispered with a smile as he leaned in towards her kissing her lower lip "morning" replied Kurenai with a smile returning to lay on her back, surrounding her arms around his neck as he leapt over her with a grin on his face leaning in pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss

_"one theory of soul mates, is that a long time ago, humans had 2 heads, 4 arms and legs, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spent the rest of their lives searching for the other half to complete them………."_

After they broke the kiss, Kakashi made his way towards her neck, kissing and nibbling it gently here and there making Kurenai giggle "don't you had enough last night" she chuckled as he made his way up to her face giving her a soft kiss on the lips "enough of you! never.." he said with a smirk

"_and I was complete, because I found my other half….my soul mate…..my true love…"_

Kurenai pushed Kakashi away "sorry Kakashi, your time is over, Kin is awake" she said as she heard a baby cry from the other room, she stood up and wore her robe before stepping out of the room leaving a bit disappointed Kakashi laying in the bed, after a while he also got up and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile Kurenai was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast, as Kin sat in his chair playing with his food

-"no kin!" sighed Kurenai as she approached her son "it's just 8 am. and you're already dirty"

The boy seemed to have a lot fun slapping his baby spoon in the plate throwing the food all over the place "..yummy!!!" the 1 year old boy yelled happily this time stuffing his hands in his mouth, Kurenai grabbed a towel and cleaned up his face as well as taking the plate away from him "I guess I'll have to feed you after all" she replied placing the dish in the sink and returning to wipe away the food her son splashed all over the kitchen. Kakashi finished his shower and made his way to the kitchen, as Kin saw his father coming in he quickly throw his hands up in the air "daddy!!" he yelled happily, Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as he reached his son and lifted him up kissing his cheek

-"I was playing with your mother before you interrupted, you ruined all the fun" he said with a chuckle tickling his son's belly making the little boy giggle

- "Kakashi!!" growled Kurenai

-"what! It's true" he said in a playful tone as he came next to Kurenai and kissed her cheek "where's Kira?"

-"still asleep, go and wake her up" replied Kurenai taking Kin into her arms. Kakashi made his way towards his daughter's bedroom, he entered and found the girl still asleep tucked in her sheets, her silver short hair sticking in every direction, Kakashi sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook the girl trying to wake her up

-"Kira! Wake up!"

-"….. 5 minutes" the girl mumbled softly not opening her eyes

-"come on, the breakfast is ready"

-"I'm not hungry" she replied with a yawn

-"Kira, I'll count to three" Kakashi warned making the girl finally open her eyes, she sat in the bed with crossed arms with angry expression on her face, that expression always reminded him of Kurenai

-"you'll count to three and what?" asked the girl angrily

-"I'll tickle you" he chuckled

-"just try" growled the girl returning her head on the pillow covering herself again with the sheets

-"that's not nice Kira" muttered Kakashi but the gril didn't give him any attention "one…..two" Kakashi begun to count but the girl continued to ignore him "two and a half….." the girl still didn't give him any attention but he could hear her giggling under her sheets "ok you asked for it, three!" finished Kakashi as he begun to tickle his little girl as she burst out laughing

-"…ok…stop…..not fair" she said between her laughs

Kakashi stopped tickling her but he hold a grip on her so she'll not escape "give up?"

-"give up! Never" replied the girl as Kakashi started to tickle her again, she struggled to brake free from her father's grip but with no use, she laughed so hard that tears begun to fall down her cheeks "ok…ok…you won"

-"so you want to give up?" he asked with a smirk

-"I give up" replied the girl as Kakashi released his grip from her letting her free, the girl jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck giving her father a kiss on the cheek, Kakashi stood up with the girl wrapped on his back and made his way to the kitchen

-"hey dad! Will you practice with me today?" asked the girl

-"sure honey" replied Kakashi

-"that's great! You'll teach me Chidori"

-"why not to start with something simpler like clone jutsu?"

-"but I already know that, teach me chidori"

-"how about substitute jutsu?"

-"chidori"

-"transforming jutsu?

-"chidori"

-"so ask your mom, maybe you'll want to practice some gen-jutsu"

-"CHIDORI!!!!" the girl insisted all the way to the kitchen

-"shadow clone jutsu?"

-"I said chidori!" growled the girl

-"you're too young for chidori, we'll practice tai-jutsu then"

-"chidori"

-" you're worse than Naruto, ok fireball jutsu and that's final" suggested Kakashi, the girl thought for a minute before replying

-"ok, but next time you'll teach me chidori"

-"no way"

-"why?

-"couz I say so"

-"DAD!!

-"breakfast!!" Kurenai interrupted knowing that this conversation will have no end as always, as they were about to start eating they heard a knock on the door "I'll get it!!" yelled Kira jumping from her seat and ran towards the door

-"uncle Asuma!!" the girl happily greeted as she opened the door

-"hey little one" greeted Asuma with a smile kissing her cheek

-"come in" said the girl as she ran back to the kitchen "uncle Asuma is here!"

-"what brings you here Asuma?" asked Kurenai as Asuma entered the kitchen

-"UNCLE ATHUMA!!!" yelled Kin happily

-"hey boy!" greeted Asuma ruffling the little boy's brown hair "sorry to bother you so early in the morning"

-"Anko kicked you out from the house?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle

-"ha ha ha, very funny Kakashi, I just wanted to ask if you have any dumplings?" asked Asuma

-"no I don't have any, go and buy from the shop" replied Kurenai

-"that's the thing, it's still closed" muttered Asuma

-"why are you looking for dumplings anyway?" asked Kakashi

-"Anko said that she'll not let me in until I'll bring dumplings with me" answered Asuma

-"so she did kick you out from the house" commented Kakashi with a smirk

-"man you don't know how angry she can get, and there's only one thing worse than angry Anko…….pregnant angry Anko" muttered Asuma rubbing his head

_"and that's my story, we were able to fix up our broken friendship, I'm really happy for Asuma, although he tried to show that he's ok with this all situation back then in the hospital, I knew that he was sad, but he get over it pretty quickly. after me and Kakashi got married, Asuma and Anko started dating again, and eventually also got married, and what makes me happier is that they're going to have a child pretty soon. Everything changed past these years, Asuma quit smoking, Kakashi lost interest in reading his stupid books, and I finally learned how to cook, but there're some things that will never change, our friendship, and the love that's between me and Kakashi, I've never been so happy, and I can't help but to keep falling for him every day, as my love for him grow with each second. There are millions of people out there, but in the end it all comes down to one, what I wanted the most in my life is to find that one person that will make the world seem beautiful, and I did find this person, and not just one, but three, Kakashi and my kids, our kids. I still panic sometimes and forget to breath, but I know that Kakashi is always there for me, taking me as I am with all my imperfections, making me feel beautiful, a beauty which he held up for me to see, a strength that will never be taken away. Now I know what's the true meaning of love……love is always patient and kind, it's never jealous, never boastful or conceited, it's never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and it's not resentful, it does not take pleasure in other's people sins, but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure what ever may come. that's the meaning of true love, although you can't see it sometimes, because the best and the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor touched…..but felt in the heart" _

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's all folks, hope you liked the story, special thanks for Misc and Kurenai-loves-Kakashi, my best reviewers, thanks for reading all of my stories and for your precious reviews on all the chapters. Also special thanks for xcess, Naruto the Highlander, Eltigreoftheeast and Nora and for anyone else who reviewed the story. Expect another story from me again soon, see ya ^_^


End file.
